Gate:Un nuevo comienzo
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: la puerta que unía japón con la región especial se cerro repentinamente dejando a itami fuera de ella cuando pasa un año en japón la puerta vuelve a abrirse descubriendo que transcurrieron 5 años en la región especial.¿que tanto cambio todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui el primer cap de este fic espero y les guste , quisiera decir que solo vi el Anime y lei el manga no tengo conocimiento de lo que ocurre en las novelas por si hay algo mal o esto transcurre en tiempo atrasado , ademas de disculparme por si algun nombre esta escrito mal es que me dificulta escribir sus nombres jeje bueno disfruten**

Prologo

En unas Montañas cercanas al Imperio Zorzal había creado un reino de repuesto, mientras se ocultaba y planeaba como vengarse de JSDF, sabia que un Ataque Directo seria un Suicidio, atacar las caravanas que iban desde Italica hasta Arnus eran custodiadas por las Fuerzas de Auto defensa, aun así debía buscar una forma de golpearlos y que les Duela enserio.

Mientras Zorzal estaba en su trono mirando a la Nada pensando pero también queriendo olvidar ese maldito ruido del disparo que lo atormentaba toda las Noches y por eso se Fue a las Montañas, en lo que el pensaba Tyuule se acerco a el junto a un Mago con una Tunica Negra.

―Majestad , un Mago desea Verlo ―Tyuule dejo entrar al Mago Zorzal solo se volvió a Incorporar a como estaba

―¿Qué Quieres?―Pregunto Zorzal firme al verlo

El Mago solo dio una pequeña risa y sin mostrar su rostro dio dos pasos al frente antes de que dos guardias de zorzal lo frenaran

―Mi señor , ¿usted quiere darle un Fuerte Golpe a la JSDF no es así? Yo puedo Ayudarlo―Dijo el Mago y Zorzal abrió los ojos llenos de Sorpresa y Expectativa

―¿Cómo podrías hacerlo?―Pregunto Zorzal interesado

―Simple, Adelantando la desaparición de la Puerta así sus suministros quedarían cortados y solo seria cuestión de tiempo atacarlos ―Dijo el con una Malvada sonrisa Zorzal también Sonrió

―Cortando sus suministros seria cuestión de Tiempo para atacarlos incluso con la ayuda de otros reinos serán aplastados ya que estaríamos ahora en igualdad de condiciones ―A Zorzal se le dibujo una Sonrisa Psicopata ante ese Plan

―de Acuerdo acepto tu Ayuda a Cambio te Nombrare Hechicero Real y podrás formar un equipo de Magos a mi servicio―Dijo Zorzal y el Mago asintio y como apareció se Fue

―Una vez que Ocurra le daré las Noticias Su Magestad ―Dijo el Mago y Desaparecio

En Arnus 11:43 AM

Itami estaba empacando todo ya que tenia sus vacaciones por solo tres Dias y aprovecho para ir a la Convención de Doujinshi que se aria el dia Siguiente, Feliz de la vida ya que aunque Lelei , Rory y Tuka quisieran ir ,Yanagida las detuvo ya que no logro conseguir el permiso para esta ves.

―¡Capitan Recuerde comprarme el Manga que le pedí!―Grito Kurata mientras se Iba a Italica

―Claro , Nos vemos ―Dijo Itami saludando a sus amigos y soldados

Una vez que paso por la Puerta se cerró en ambos lados ya que provisiones no llegarían hasta el Lunes en la Mañ Noche aquel Mago apareció dentro del la bodega donde la Puerta estaba no había guardias esa Noche, fue una suerte el solo apareció un bastón y comenzó a Recitar en un antiguo Dialecto eso hizo que el Portal comenzara a titilar para Luego desaparecer , el solo sonrio y volvió a Desaparecer nadie se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido en ninguno de los dos Lados.O eso creían.

Delilah estaba cerrando la Cantina cuando alguien con una túnica quedo parado frente a ella.

―Lo lamento pero ya cerramos―Dijo ella pero la figura solo le lanzo una carta la cual ella atrapo

Delilah comenzó a leerla y abrió los ojos con asombro y Preocupacion , dejando todo corrio en busca de Yanagida ella al no encontrarlo fue directo al alto mando que Había. Entro rápido evitando a los guardias donde encontró a Yanagida y al General Hazama hablando ambos la observaron.

―Delilah , que Sorpresa―dijo Yanagida sonriendo pero esa sonrisa se esfumo al ver la cara de espanto de ella

―¿sucede algo?―pregunto el General

―La..puerta corre peligro…―dijo ella y todos se alarmaron

Delilah le entrego la carta gracias a que pudieron entender el lenguaje local la entendieron , todos los de la JSDF se apresuraron a donde debía estar la Puerta pero no había nada…

―No…¡no! ¡no! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!―Gritaba Yanagida de la ira eh impotencia.

―¿no…podremos volver?―El General no podía creerlo aun era algo imposible de saber porque pero ahora no pidan hacer nada Estarían hay para siempre.

Ginza El lunes

Itami ya tenia todo Listo para volver a la Region especial con algunos pedidos como el de Kurata , el "arte" que Risa le proporcionaba a la Emperatriz Piña , la foto de la boda de la Hija de Kuwabara ya que Kuwabara se había retirado hacia una semana , ademas de un video de esa boda.

Cuando abrieron la cúpula para que itami entrara el abrió los ojos del Asombro al verla completamente vacía.

―¡La puerta no esta!―Grito el y todos los soldados que la cuidaban fueron a ver

Tal fue el revuelo de eso ya que varios soldados incluso los representantes de la paz que enviaron quedaron atrapados tal vez para siempre en la región Especial.

Imperio de Zorzal

El estaba celebrando que la puerta se había ido para siempre con sus generales y aquel Mago quien aun estaba parado hay sin decir nada .

―Magestad, es momento de que desaparezcamos ―Dijo el Mago y Zorzal lo miro

―¿Qué estupideces dices ahora sin la puerta podremos eliminarlos―dijo Zorzal comiendo del banquete

―aun si atacara ahora seria aplastado recuerde que aun están con muchos recuersos espere , reclute guerreros , orcos,ogros y otras bestias para la lucha así cuando ataque ya no podrán repelerlo ―Dijo el

Zorzal solo comenzó a Pensarlo tenia Razon aun sin la puerta eran fuertes solo debía de esperar a ver que sucediera.

―¿cuanto tiempo debería de esperar?―Pregunto Zorzal

―el tiempo que usted lo vea Necesario mi señor―dijo el y Zorzal solo pensaba mientras se regocijaba en lo sucedido

Italica

Tanto Piña como su padre quedaron anonadados ante esa noticia dada por Tomita quien había sido encargado de decírselas , el se lo notaba muy triste y decaído ante tal noticia Bozes quien estaba junto a el trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor pero era en vano.

―¿y..el señor Itami?―pregunto Piña preocupada

―el había cruzado esa mañana así que , ya no volvera―Dijo Tomita mirando el suelo

Piña quedo espantada al escuchar que Itami ya no volveria incluso iba a decir algo sobre su "Arte" pero era lo de menos ya que ahora solo estaba pensando en Itami.

El Ex emperador Molt estaba en silencio escuchando todo en el tiempo que el conoció bien a los "hombres de verde" ya los consideraba grandes Aliados y ahora necesitaban apoyo ya que perdieron la única forma de volver a casa.

―¿el Hechizero Cato no puede re abrir el portal?―Pregunto Piña esperanzada

―Cato y Lelei están haciendo todo lo posible pero no saben cuanto podria faltar hasta que lo abran y no saben si podria conectar con nuestro Mundo ―Dijo Tomita observándolos

―esperemos que se logre..―dijo Piña decaída"Itami…espero verte otra ves"

En Arnus la bodega ahora era apuntada por tanques ademas de un escudo Magico mientras Lelei y Cato trataban de abrirla , cuando al primer intento lo lograron de esta no salió algo bueno unos demonios quedaron libres pero la barrera evitaba que se fueran , Cato con magia los expulso otra ves a la puerta , y así siguieron intentando , los días se convirtieron en semanas , las semanas en Meses y los Meses..en Años…

Un Año después de lo ocurrido

El mismo dia que la primera vez Itami iba ahora a ayudar a Risa a vender sus Doujinshi por pedido de ella y para devolverle el dinero a su Ex cuando al pasar por donde ahora había un Monumento a los que se quedaron tras la desaparición de la puerta algo volvió a ocurrir , el cielo se Nublo y rayos comenzaron a Caer la puerta estaba volviendo a aparecer.

―La puerta…―dijo Itami observando

―Itami…―Risa se oculto detrás

―ah pasado mucho tiempo Itami―una voz de la Puerta se escucho de la cual salió Lelei

Itami se asombro al verla , mas alta con un cuerpo mas formado , llevaba la misma combinación de ropa y bastón incluso el mismo corte de Pelo

―¡¿Lelei?!―Grito Itami

―vaya que cambiaste en un solo Año―Risa observo a Lelei curiosa del cambio

―En realidad pasaron 5 años ―Dijo ella con su semblante

―¡¿Qué?!―Gritaron Itami y Risa al escuchar eso


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui la parte dos del prologo quiero decir que los caps son cortos porque por falta de tiempo casi nunca puedo alargarlos pero mayormente mis capitlos rondan entre las 2000 y 2500 palabras pero estos me quedaron cortos bueno aun asi disfruten**

Prologo parte 2

Montañas Nevadas al Norte de la capital del Imperio

Zorzal ya llevaba 5 años refugiándose en esas montañas nevadas, los caminos eran traicioneros , el viento elido azotaba sin Piedad, era un tormento pero algo logro sacar de estar Hay y eran Enanos Herreros de Hielo el tomo tanto sus dominios como a los mismos Enanos.

Esos Enanos junto a los otros de sus iguales forjaban armas mágicas , solo que estos tenían la capacidad de congelar cualquier cosa , Para Zorzal eso era perfecto poder congelar las fuerzas enemigas para poder vencerlos.

Aunque había algo que no podía soportar y que le carcomía el alma era que Tyuule le dejo de hablar como lo hacía antes , Antes la hubiera golpeado o violado pero ahora no podía ni atreverse a tocarla.

―Traigan me a Tyuule―Ordeno Zorzal uno de sus soldados fue por ella.

Al poco rato llego se la veía aun con ese pequeño traje , Zorzal aparentaba una mirada seria frente a ella pero no se atrevía a decir nada, ella se paro delante cubriéndose con sus brazos y mirando el piso.

―¿Qué Necesita Majestad?―Pregunto Tyuule sin mirarlo

―¿Qué sucede con tigo que me esquivas y casi siempre guardas silencio? ―Pregunto el Serio

―n..no es intencional..solo..que..busco donde calentarme o resguardo Fuerzas…―Dijo ella tiritando de frio

Zorzal la miro en su interior le tenía lastima a Tyuule pero el se había auto convencido que no dejaría que los errores de su padre lo segaran como el de encariñarse de sus sirvientas sexuales , y eso también incluía a Tyuule.

―ya nos iremos pronto , también me estoy Congelando ―Dijo Zorzal y Tyuule se fue de Hay

Tyuule salió del lugar tiritando cuando estaba lejos de la vista de los guardias se reincorporo normalmente y se dirigió a la cocina donde el Espía de las fuerzas de Auto defensa, Hitoshi Futura estaba cocinando, ella lo había descubierto hacia ya unos meses luego de que puerta se cerrara pero no lo iba a delatar ya que le era útil y siendo que Tyuule tenía más acceso al príncipe le proporcionaba información en clave.

―El príncipe Zorzal se canso que la comida le llegue Fría pronto la querrá Mas Caliente―Dijo Tyuule cerca a Hitoshi quien asintio

―¿Su magestad no dijo cuándo querrá la comida mas caliente?―Pregunto Futura

―Aun no me ha dicho pero estate atento y que pronto lleguen calientes los Platos ―Dijo ella y Futura asintió.

Puerta a la región Especial Ginza 09:00 AM

El Gobierno Japonés viendo que la puerta se había Abierto una vez mas, pero esta ves para evitar cualquier problema o por lo que pueda ver al otro lado ahora decidieron enviar aparte de mas tropas un equipo especial que mayormente usaban para otras cosas en Especifico …Los Juggernaut.

Estos eran un Escuadrón Elite Equipados con una armadura capaz de resistir gran cantidad de proyectiles de gran calibre, aunque enviarían al equipo Juggernaut los equiparon con el traje parecido al Ruso el primer traje pero igual de resistente que el Moderno .

―¿Por qué tengo que ir yo otra vez?―Itami estaba en un Camión mirando la entrada

―Son ordenes Señor ―La conductora lo observo extrañada ante la conducta de su Superior

―Pues Kyoko es que todo el Año trabaje y no tuve vacaciones cuando por fin me dan un descanso la puerta se vuelve a abrir y de inmediato me mandan para haya otra vez ―Dijo Itami en un Suspiro

―No lo puedo entender Señor―Kyoko suspiro al no poder entender la conducta de su superior, Kyoko era una Joven de unos 20 Años Piel blanca , Cabello negro y Ojos Marrones.

―yo estoy Emocionado por ir y mas al fin poder usar este traje en una Batalla de verdad ―Un Juggernaut quien estaba en la parte de atrás se quito el Casco , era un Hombre de unos 23 Años de piel Blanca y cabello rubio tenía una sonrisa entusiasta.

―Ese es el Espíritu Takeru ―Itami le sonrió le recordaba a Kurata solo que Takeru era fanatico de los videojuegos

―¿Lo Haces porque quieres revivir tu Juego de guerras? Verdad Soldadito de Plomo―Una Mujer ya de unos 39 Años observaba al soldado ella tenia Piel Morena y Cabello blanco platinado a su lado un rifle de Precisión Barret descansaba

―Vamos Kiara-San no seas tan Mala con Takeru ―Kyoko miro a la Francotiradora ella solo dio un suspiro

―perdon la pregunta pero…¿de donde es? digo no parece mucho Japonesa que se podria decir ―Takeru miro a Kiara quien le lanzo una mirada Asesina

―Mi padre es de Egipto y mi Madrastra Japonesa , mi padre se caso con ella cuando yo apenas era una recien nacida toda mi vida creci en Japon y por eso soy Ciudadana japonesa , y por eso pude enlistarme en el Ejercito y ser parte de las Operaciones especiales ―Dijo ella Seria el Joven solo se quedo cayado

―¿Fuiste compañera de Itami?―Lelei asusto al grupo de hay ya que se olvidaron que estaba dentro

―Lelei había olvidado que estabas dentro ―Dijo Itami mirándola

―¿Ella es del otro lado de la puerta?―Pregunto Kiara Lelei asintió

―Si fui compañera en misiones de entrenamiento del Subteniente Otaku ―Dijo Kiara mirando a Lelei ella solo estaba con su inexpresiva forma de ser

El vehiculo comenzó a Moverse ya que se abrieron las puertas primero fueron Tanques luego los vehículos blindados y por ultimo los vehículos con soldados, todos iban cayados mientras se cruzaba las Puertas en cada camion de tropas había un Juggernaut un total de 10 de esos fueron asignados cada uno a un transporte 5 defensivos y 5 atacantes los atacantes armados con un Lanzagranadas M320 y una Ametralladora Ligera M240.

Los Defensivos llevaban un Escudo Antidisturbios hecho de Policarbonato y una Escopeta Fabarm Sdass sin culata pero con cañón largo.

―Estén preparados para todo lo que pueda Ocurrir si al salir entablamos combate con algo que haya atacado la base Arnus. Kiara tu nos proporcionaras fuego de cobertura con tu Rifle , Takeru tu al tener la Armadura Juggernaut iras primero para hacer dispersar al Enemigo , es recomendable disparar primero con la Escopeta y luego golpear con el escudo hasta que recargues ―Itami le ordeno a su Tropa todos asintieron.

Base Arnus Región Especial 13:45 PM

Aunque la Puerta se había cerrado en la base de las Fuerzas de Auto defensa aun había una gran cantidad de habitantes en la ciudad que se hizo hay que ya podía competir con la Capital del Imperio en el tamaño , en ese Tiempo algunos vehículos como los Jets fueron guardados por el exceso de combustible que usaban , los Tanques estacionados en posiciones estratégicas para defender la Ciudad, los únicos que aun servían para el Movimiento de tropas y demás eran los vehículos terrestres y Helicópteros.

Yanagida estaba terminando el Papeleo que le habían Mandado en lo físico no había cambiado nada solo que le creció el cabello y se dejo crecer una Barba que no le quedaba para nada , pero no importaba si Delilah o alguien mas le decía que se afeite el no lo hacia.

El general Hazama lo observo hacia mas rápido el Papeleo de que lo acostumbrado , le parecía Raro pero no quería desconcentrarlo pero Aun así pregunto.

―Yanagida…¿Por qué haces el Papeleo tan deprisa? no es común en ti ―Dijo el General , El solo suspiro

―Mi Hijo , Cumple 4 años hoy y quiero pasar el dia con el por eso , ademas General ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo el Papeleo si la puerta se cerro hace cinco Años? ¿Quién lo va a leer?―Pregunto Yanagida con cansancio del papeleo

―Lelei ya cruzo la Puerta si por lo que tarda es que llegamos al lugar correcto deberemos dar los informes de estos últimos Años ―Dijo Hazama mirando la cantidad de Papeles

―pero ¿y si Lelei cruzo pero no termino en nuestro Mundo?―pregunto Yanagida serio Hazama solo se quedo pensando en eso

―pues si no vuelve en el tiempo limite que le pusimos seria Mejor enviar un equipo a buscarla ―Dijo Hazama dando un suspiro y reclinando su cilla―Yanagida mejor , deja el Papeleo por hoy y ve con tu Hijo no puedes Perderte este dia

―Muchas Gracias Señor―Yanagida se despidió del General y se fue de Hay

Mientras caminaba hacia donde Estaba Delilah un ligero escalofrio le paso por la nuca el solo se giro y observo el angar donde estaba la Puerta , como si algo lo llamara fue a ver que pasaba , abrió la Puerta, no había guardias porque no se había necesitado , el solo observo el Portal estaba Hay Yanagima lo miraba de Arriba abajo cuando unas Luces lo segaron.

―¡¿eh?!―El desenfundo su Pistola tratando de ver―¡¿Quién esta Hay Muestrese ahora?!

Escucho unos Pasos y las luces se apagaron el aun apuntaba el Arma cuando vio quienes se acercaban quedo de Piedra vio 10 Juggernaut caminar hacia el cinco protegiendo con escudos anti disturbios y los otros cinco con las armas apuntando.

―¿Hablan Japones?―Pregunto Yanagida

―si…―Dijo Uno Yanagida solo guardo el Arma y no pudo evitar sonreir

―¿Funciono?...―Pregunto Yanagida con una sonrisa y apunto de llorar de la Felicidad

―Si Señor, se volvió a conectar ―Ellos solo lo vieron arrodillarse y llorar mientras los tanques y soldados Pasaban.


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno aqui el cap quiero pedir disculpas por la ortografia pero es que estoy escribiendo en mi celular y tablet lo cual es dificil bueno disfruten**

Capitulo 1

Ciudad de Arnus 13:45 PM

En la posada Delilah estaba atendiendo un tanto rápido debido a la gran cantidad de clientes además de que quería estar libre para la fiesta de su hijo , ella en lo que representaba apariencia no cambio mucho solo el cabello lo tenia mas una de las mesas una pareja estaba bebiendo algo eran Tomita y Bosses el primero traía su pelo como siempre solo una pequeña barba tenia en su ropa tenia partes de una armadura que era una pechera y hombrera,Delilah le alcanzo unas cervezas.

—Delilah ¿donde esta tu Hijo?—pregunto Tomita

—Kiono esta observando los entrenamientos junto a Tuka —dijo Delilah mirándolos y sirviendo las jarras

—oh Amy quería ver también los entrenamientos y Yao se ofreció a llevarla de seguro vendrán juntos—dijo Tomita observándolos

Mientras ellos charlaban algo curioso sucedió la alarma comenzó a sonar todos al escucharla los civiles se escondieron mientras los soldados y guerreros del lugar , se prepararon para lo peor."Atención todos esta es la alarma de Emergencia se quiere anunciar que la misión para reconectar Arnus con Japón fue todo un éxito " se anunció en los parlantes

—¡¿que?!—Grito Tomita asombrado el solo comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba la puerta.

Al llegar junto a varios Soldados y ciudadanos observaron salir primero a 10 Tanques T-90 , 10 Blindados Striker con Ametralladoras calibre 50 y otros 10 con Javelin con munición Tierra-aire ,Siguieron los vehículos de tropas de las cuales 20 ,se sumaron junto a camiones con piezas para aviones y helicópteros junto a tanques de junto a Boses y Delilah llegaron rápido al lugar junto a Yanagida y Kurokawa ,ellos al verlo se llegar les hicieron señas para que se acercaran..

—¿todo es Material nuevo?—pregunto Tomita a Yanagida

—ni tanto pero es mejor que el que disponemos —Dijo el mirando todo

—Akira ya creo que sera mejor que te afeites —Dijo Delilah este no dijo nada

Ellos seguían viendo bajar a las tropas y se llevaron un asombro al ver que en esos transportes de tropas salían los Juggernaut , pero las mas sorprendidas fueron Delilah y Bosses sin contar a los demás ciudadanos.

—aumentaron el presupuesto de forma descomunal si dejaron traer un equipo Blindado—comento Yanagida al ver eso Tomita solo asintió ante lo que dijo

—¿creen que Itami venga con ellos?—pregunto Kurokawa curiosa

—Podría decirse la verdad no estoy muy seguro—Comento Tomita

—hola A todos—Itami los espanto por Detrás

Ellos al Girarse y verlo lo recibieron de una forma muy cariñosa primero Tomita le dio un Puñetazo y Yanagida un Rodillazo haciendo que se tirara del Dolor.

—¡¿que les Pasa?! —grito el a dolorido

—¡Eso, fue por irte! —Grito Yanagida

—Capitán ¿como ah estado todo en Japón estos años? —Pregunto Kurokawa mientras lo Ayudaba a levantarse

—Pues casi nada si en Japón solo paso un Año —Dijo Itami Observándolos a Todos

—Yanagida—Dijo Itami al ver su Apariencia

—¿si? —Pregunto el

—Cortate el Cabello y Afeitate pareces un Bago —Dijo Itami y fue con las Nuevas tropas quienes eran observadas por el General Hazama

Mientras el General Hazama los miraba Itami se Acerco a verlo este al observar a Itami solo lo Saludo.

—Itami hace Mucho no te veia —Dijo el entre serio y Feliz

—Si, hay ordenes de que si todo estaba en Orden los Soldados que lo deseen puedan tomarse tres Semanas para volver y ver a sus Familias—Dijo Itami el General, Asintió

—Te Mandaron, a, ti como Lider de la Nueva incursión? —Pregunto Hazama Itami Asintió

—Si, como tenia mas Experiencia aquí de los que también volvieron me la Asignaron Ademas de que Aumentaron el Presupuesto—Dijo Itami

—Si, pude, Notarlo, Me daras los Reportes luego —Respondió Hazama

Ya una ves dicho todo a los Soldados esa Noche se iban varios a ver a sus Familias dejando los Camarotes libre para varios Soldados Nuevos, Itami no había salido en todo el día de la sala del general preparando los reportes que se habían hecho en ese tiempo para enviarlos , Ahora el salio del lugar decidido a descansar un poco , pero Yanagida lo estaba esperando.

—Itami ven —Sin darle tiempo a contestar Yanagida se lo llevo hacia el Bar de Delilah

Al llegar , se veían las luces pero a esa hora ya debía de estar cerrado pero aun asi , Al entrar Itami observo que el lugar estaba adornado para una fiesta Infantil , Itami miro al Barbon .

—No podía permitir que te perdieras la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi Hijo—Dijo el con los brazos cruzados

—Eh? ¿tienes un Hijo?—pregunto Itami sin Creerlo

En eso un niño mitad conejo apareció siendo cargado por Delilah el era de pelaje negro con orejas y una pequeña cola de conejo llevaba un pantalón Camuflado corto y una playera blanca.

—¿el es tu hijo?—pregunto Itami Sorprendido

—Si se Llama Kiono —Yanagida lo cargo mientras sonreía

—creo que deberia ponerme al tanto de todo lo ocurrido por aqui en estos dias—Itami solo se sento ya que todo le era dificil de procesar

—¡Papá al fin regresas! —Tuka solo salto a Abrazarlo

Yao se puso detras mientras tula seguia con la clasica ropa moderna Yao llevaba un Traje Camuflado de Color Negro puro cosa que le parecio raro.

—EH Yao ¿Porque el juego Atuendo?—Pregunto Itami curioso

—Es un traje diseñado por los Elfos Oscuros que luego del cierre de la Puerta decidieron venir aqui para ayudarnos, ellos crearon esos trajes y nos acompañan a misiones de busqueda de materiales como Petroleo y demas—Dijo Yanagida mirandolo

—¿Encontraron Algo? —Pregunto Itami

—Conseguimos un llasimiento pequeño, logramos sacar el petroleo sin destruir la tierra gracias a Lelei y Tuka con su Magia se la logro sacar—Dijo Yanagida—Pero caresiamos con las herramientas para la destilación

Esa, Noche celebraron lo mas que pudieron ya que Mañana seria un dia ocupado.

base Arnus 04:59 AM

En el campo de tiro a Oscuras la unica que estaba Hay era Kiara quien tenia a su Lado un Silent Assasin y un Intervencion ella solo estaba arrodillada junto a ambas Armas mirando el suelo y daba un pequeño Reso , esperando Algo y fue las trompetas que Anunciaban ls hora de levantarse para los soldados ella al escucharla solo levanto rapido el rifle Assasin y disparo a un blanco dando en la Cabeza lo, dejo y siguio con El Intervencion haciendo lo mismo seguido hasta descargar ambos rifles destruyendo la "cabeza" De los Blancos apretando un boton del suelo otros blancos salieron varios atras y adelante ella desefundo su Pistola un Glock semi automatica y descargo el cartucho en esas Figuras , algo simple para cualquiera lo sorprendente fue que lo logro en lo que duraba la trompeta que eran tan solo 5 Minutos

—Dia 1 Region especial tira lo mejor que tengas yo lo soportaré—Ella le hablaba A una Grabadora

4 Horas Despues

Itami estaba junto a los Vehiculos el tenia pensado visitar a Piña y a Kurata quien se Habia Transferido permanentemente Itálica, Venia Acompañado de Tuka, Yao, Lelei ,Kyoko quien conducia y Takeru, a este último con su traje Juggernaut y armamento de Ataque cosa que Yao y Tuka Lo observaban asombradas.

—Pareces un Titan con eso y tu Mirada Muestra Frialdad... Como si Disfrutaras la Batalla —Comento Yao observando el Casco de Takeru el solo Rio

—jajajaja—Takeru lanzo una risa escabroza devido al casco— Creo que se Equivoca yo no soy Frio pero si batallaria hasta el fin por los Inocentes y tu Termino Titan va bien con el traje ya que somos muy Resistentes

—¿Incluso alas De fuego?—Pregunto Tuka Curiosa

—Fue diseñado para eso—Dijo Takeru observandola

...

Bueno aqui el capitulo quiero aclarar unas cosas:

Juggernaut :existen son soldados blindados que sirven para proteger a las tropas de balas y granadas, aqui cumplirán otra, funsion

Ahora sobre los Nuevos personajes

 **Kiara Isthar** :

Rango: Teniente

Edad:39

Nacionalidad:Nacida en Egipto , nacionalizada Japonesa

Vida:Nacida en egipto Kiara vivo en Japon desde la infancia, a los 17 entro al Ejercito a 22 llego al Cargo de Teniente completando el entrenamiento Ranger y perteneciente a las Fuerzas, especiales , Ah tomado tambien el Entrenamiento SAS y SEAL gracias a Ello tiene el primer puesto entre los Mejores Francotiradores en un torneo Mundial entre Militares, a quedado con el Puesto de Teniente por merito Propio por No querer Alejarse, del Campo de Batalla, Ahora forma Parte del Equipo de Itami tiene un Caracter Serio pero calmado Normalmente Molesta a Takeru

 **Takeru Nakamura** :

rango:Capitan

edad:25

Nacionalidad:Japones

Vida:Takeru a sido fanatico de ños videojuegos tanto Shooter como RPG , esa Adicción lo llevo a enlistarse al, Ejército donde, gracias, a, Su Desempeño le fue de Ayuda para quedar Nominado al entrenamiento Juggernaut siendo El lider del Escuadron Blindado ahora cumpliendo el Deber de Proteger al, Equipo de Itami es de Caracter Alegre

 **kyoko Sasaki** :

rango:Cabo

Edad:22

nacionalidad:Japonesa

vida:Kyoko desde los 18 se, dedico a las Carreras a campo Traviesa a los 21 Se Enlistó al Ejercito y la Mision a Arnus, fue su Primera Mision Real al Mando de Itami es de Caracter Alegre pero Calmado


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 2

Itálica capital del Nuevo Imperio 11:34 AM

La emperatriz Piña Co Lada estaba en el patio de la mansión, mientras su fiel Sirviente Hamilton le daba las noticias relacionadas a lo sucedido en la capital del imperio,la cosa no iba nada bien los guardias que habían quedado hay abusaban de su poder de forma desmesurada sobre el barrio alto y el Barrio rojo seguía sin caer en el caos gracias a los "hombres de Verde" quienes al tener a los Peses gordos de el lugar en la palma de su Mano les ordenaban mantener en orden todo , cosa que lo cumplían al pie de La letra debido a que no quieren sufrir lo mismo que Bessala.

Piña solo se dedicaba a ver el paisaje hacia largo rato que dejo de prestarle atención, tenia muchas cosas en la mente como su Hermano Zorzal , su hermano Diabo y sobre lo que le comentaron hacia tiempo de ver un hombre en un caballo con una extraña ropa.

–Magestad ,¿me esta prestando atención ?–Pregunto Hamilton y Piña no le dijo nada

–¡Magestad preste me Atención!–Grito ella haciendo que Piña Pegara un Salto

–¿Que sucede Hamilton?–Pregunto Piña ella solo suspiro

–Lo que ocurre en la capital del imperio –Dijo Ella y Piña suspiro no podía volver los soldados de su Hermano seguían rondando el Lugar fieles a Zorzal si ponía un pie la capturarían , su "Armada"componía de tan solo 2000 Soldados que siguen fieles a Piña y Su padre, 30 guerras conejo que solo quieren ver caer a su traidora líder y al príncipe .

Llegando a Italica

Kioko había sido suplantada por Lelei quien quería conducir , aunque no lo pareciera takeru estaba sudando mucho en su traje debido al calor que hacia pero era poco comparado al entrenamiento ,esto lo podía soportar un Largo rato.

–¿Cuanto falta para Italica?–Pregunto Takeru sin su Casco

–Cinco Minutos,Mira haya esta–Itami señalo con su dedo el lugar y en efecto hay estaba Italica

Ya llegando a la Puerta los soldados del lugar los recibieron , los ciudadanos se acercaron y el primero en Salir fue Takeru quien con su traje asusto a todos.

—¡¿que es eso?! —Gritaron varios al mismo tiempo Asustados

—¡Han traido un Monstruo! —se escucho un Grito Takeru queria que la tierra se lo tragase

—Calma por favor—El trato de calmarlos pero gritaron más fuerte

—Calma todos por favor el no es Malo—Itami trato de calmarlos teniendo Exito en eso.

—Descuida es la primera ves que ven a Alguien como tu —Dijo Itami con una sonrisa

—Lo dice como si fuera una especie de Monstruo—Dijo Takeru con la Voz diferente por en casco

—Para ellos lo Eres—Dijo Kyoko riendo un poco

—Bien descarguemos todo y luego vayamos a la Mansion—Ordeno Itani y comenzaron, a descargar todo

Solo era comida ,Libros, Medicinas y demas no demoraron Mucho en dar todo a los Militares posados en Itálica.

—Bueno ire a ver a Piña—Mira a Kyoko y Takeru

—oigan ire a ver a la Reina ¿quieren venir? —Pregunto Itami y ellos Asintieron

Montañas Heladas parte baja 14:31 PM

Furuta estaba llevabando la comida al principe esta vez le llevaba pizza ya que penso que al menos podria quitarle su buena salud con comida chatarra, el abrio la puerta para un valcon donde estaba el principe mirando hacia un cuarto con criaturas luchando.

—¿que me traes furuta esta vez? —Pregunto Zorzal

—Hoy le traigo Pizza magestad , es un circulo de masa cobierto de Queso derretido, especias y demas—Zorzal solo tomo una porcion y la probo el sabor lo llevo a los cielos era Delicioso un sabor jamás probado por el.

—¡Delicioso! —Grito Zorzal al probar la comida—Tu comida es digna de Dioses, Siempre un Platillo Mejor que el Anterior Simplemente asombroso

—Y el Sabor viene acompañado de un entretenido Combate Magestad—El Mago entro al, Cuarto Zorzal, solo lo miro curioso

—Mire hacia la Arena—Zorzal observo la Arena

En Ella un Ser con Tunica negra de Mas de Dos Metros entro caminando su respiración se escuchaba incluso hasta esa distancia,Todas las criaturas Orcos, Ogros, Troles y demás lo observaron , el Ser solo dejo escapar un Suspiro y levanto la tunica mostrando que era una capa la criatura tenia unas Patas tanto esqueléticas de tres dedos le recubrian partes de Armadura, su cuerpo era piel Podrida. Notando solo su columna y luego costillas con rasgos de carne y armadura sus Brazos eran como garras pero aun pidiendo Manipular cosas, tenian, una Linea en todo su brazo el cual en ambos una cadena le rodeaba la parte de la mano traspazandolo en su cintura una cantidad de 4 espadas cada una con funda diferente una Roja, Azul, Amarilla y Plateada, su cara solo era un craneo de dragon pequeño donde su mandibula aun mostraba dientes y piel seca.

—Le presento a mi mas poderosa criatura lo llamo"El"—Dijo el Mago

—Y ¿es tan grotesco en combate como en su apariencia? —Pregunto Zorzal

—solo Observe Magestad—Dijo el Mago y se Acerco a la Corniza donde Chocando los Dedos su criatura corrio hacia los Monstruos

EL solo ataco sin empuñar sus espadas con una velocidad abismal atrapo por la cara a un Orco con sus patas y la aplasto contra el suelo, otro quiso atacarlo pero con su mano Izquierda lo sujeto y los mando a ambos hacia el techo quedando pegados, Desenfundó dos de sus Espadas mostrando una de Fuego y otra de Trueno, Dos ogros atacaron con martillos el cual EL se agacho y puso las espadas en sus estomagos comenzando a subir mientras los partia en Dos a ambos , las demas criaturas retrocedieron pero EL los miro y lanzando una Risa que puede Enfriar la Sangre corrio hacia ellos separando sus brazos para hacer cuatro EL lanzo sus cadenas las cuales atraparon a dos Troles y las retracto descuartizandolos, las criaturas se asustaron y querian Huir pero no podian las, Puertas se cerraron y EL avanzaba lento riendo macabramente.

Zorzal solo Miraba a esa criatura sonriendo de Oreja a Oreja al igual que el Mago solo Furuta estaba Aparte de Asqueado ya que ni en sus Pesadillas se imagino eso .

—Ahora si Piña, Preparate a Morir—Dijo Zorzal sonriendo mientras entre un Mar de Cadaveres EL comia sus restos y Reia

* * *

Bueno aqui el capitulo quiero pedir Mil disculpas por lo corto y las faltas pero estoy sin Pc y sin tiempo pero aun asi quiero publicar un cap Semanal, aclarando EL es una Representacion del General Griveus de Star Wars de los cortos no la Serie 3D bueno sin mas nos vemos la Proxima Semana


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui el cap quiero decir que EH podido arreglar un poco los errores pero me fue dificil aun asi disfruten**

Capitulo 3

Montañas cercanas al imperio parte baja 23:59 PM

Zorzal estaba fuera de su fuerte donde junto al mago despedían al Asesino conocido como EL quien solo estaba cubierto con una túnica negra que lo tapaba por completo, tanto el mago como Zorzal lo observaban.

—Dígale a su bestia que me traiga la cabeza de Piña y de la mayor cantidad de hombres de verde que encuentre , si quiere que viole a Piña pero quiero su cabeza—Dijo Zorzal ,el mago con un movimiento de manos le transmitió las ordenes a su bestia la cual solo en dos pasos ya se perdió de vista

—se transporto no tardara mas que unas Horas en llegar de itálica Hasta Aquí—Dijo El Mago y Zorzal solo asintió

8 Horas Antes, Ciudad de Itálica

Itami llego junto a sus compañeros a la mansión ,pero no pudieron ser recibidos por Piña quien aun estaba ocupada, pero decidieron esperar aunque alguien si fue a verlos muy Feliz.

–¡Capitán lo extrañe!—Kurata le salto encima a su capitán y amigo quien quería quitárselo de encima.

–¡Si! Yo también Kurata pero quita te de enzima mio–Itami lo logro sacar y lo observo

Se lo veía más maduro en físico mas fornido pero en actitud seguía igual, tenía su peinado igual pero tenía una pequeña barba en la mandíbula su traje militar seguía igual que siempre.

—¿cómo ah estado todo en Japón capitán? Ah habido nuevos Animes en estos años?—Pregunto Kurata sonriendo

—Solo paso un año haya y los animes no vi nada interesante a mi gusto y algunos me recordaban a la región especial—Dijo Itami

Kurata iba a decir algo pero de la puerta apareció Takeru caminando aun con su traje , la M3 y el escudo.

—Capitán mensaje del General Hazaña es Urgente—Dijo el Juggernaut y Itami asintió

Dejando solo a Kurata hablando con Takeru, Itami fue hacia su camioneta donde Contesto.

—General Hazama ¿Que sucede? —Pregunto Itami por la Radio

—Furuta Envió un Mensaje diciendo que una Criatura se Acerca a Itálica, un Asesino enviado por Zorzal—Contesto el General

—¿que clase de Asesino? —Pregunto Itami un poco preocupado

—Una criatura que según el parece sacado de una película de terror o de ese Juego Dark Soul—Dijo el General serio

—Señor aquí podremos proteger a la emperatriz y a su padre además traje con migo un Juggernaut—Dijo Itami tratando de calmarlo

—Aun así Itami mañana en la Mañana llegaran dos tanques y mas tropas, no quiero perder a la Emperatriz que asegura la Paz —Dijo Hazama y le Corto

Itálica 20:45 PM

En el salón de la Mansión Itami y sus compañeros estaban descansando Takeru se quito la Armadura ya que Itami se lo dijo, Ahora jugaba un Juego en su Portátil , El único objeto que lleva a todos lados.

—Perdón Señor Itami pero estaba muy Ocupada—Piña entro al cuarto sonriendo venia acompañada de su padre

Para Takeru el Mundo se detuvo al verla, Piña traía su cabello largo y bien peinado, estaba mas alta, su busto creció, traía un vestido blanco con toques rojos y Joyería .

—Piña paso mucho tiempo, te ves Muy bien—Dijo Itami sonriendo ella le devolvió la Sonrisa

—si , estoy feliz de verte además debo ponerme al Día con mi Arte de la Señorita Risa ya fueron 5 años y de seguro es Mucho—Dijo ella sonriendo a Itami se le cayo una Gota

—Magestad Piña.. En japon paso un Año nada más y Risa en ese tiempo solo ha escrito 4 Tomos—Dijo Itami Nervioso y riendo—Oh casi lo olvido —Itami saco de una Mochila varios Libros

—¿Que son estos Libros? —Pregunto El ex Emperador Molt

—Segun informes en este tiempo se dedico a estudiar todo sobre la Historia de nuestro mundo y le traje estos libros, con los mayores Reyes y reinas antiguos desde hace mucho —Itami le entrego los libros y el Rey los acepto con Gusto

—magestad dejen que les presente a mi Nuevo Equipo—Dijo Itami Kyoko y Takeru se pusieron Firmes

—¡Cabo Kyoko Sasaki Es un Placer conocerla Magestad Piña!—Kyoko se presentó haciendo un Saludo Militar

—Me sorprende la incursión de Mujeres en un Ejercito—Molt solo observo a Kyoko Piña tosio para llamar su Atencion

—Ca... ¡Capitan Takeru Nakamura! ¡25 Años, Soltero. Rey del Imperio del Este! ,fundador del Equipo Shadow! —Takeru estaba nervioso y dijo mas de lo que debia

—Oh ¿Asi que un Rey? Aunque nunca escuche ese reino y sobre su Equipo—Molt se quedo Pensando pero Itami aclaro eso

—Perdonen a Takeru pero el Juega muchos Videojuegos —Dijo Itami pero ellos seguian si entender

"¡Idiota! ¡Eres un Idiota! ¡¿Como pude decir tales tonterias?! "takeru se gritaba a si mismo .

Luego de Quella verguenza que Paso decidio comenzar a Montar Guardia ya que desde que Anochesio tenia un Mal Presentimiento de Algo, tomo sus Armas y traje y se dedico a pasear por los Pasillos de la Mansion con su Arma Cargada por cualquier cosa.

Puerta Norte 4:50 AM

EL llego hacia Itálica donde como una Araña trepo el Muro, con su Velocidad corrio por los techos como un Gato sin dar a revelar su prescencia, en pocos Minutos ys miraba la Mansion desde un Techo, observo el cielo estaba Amaneciendo debia Darse prisa.

Takeru se despero y comenzo a Patrullar solo descanzo unas dos Horas, al caminar por los Desolados Pasillos daban una sensación de Pelicula de Terror

—¿Donde están los Guardias? —Se pregunto el al no ver los Guardias que habia la noche Anterior.

Le parecia Raro y al doblar el Pasillo se dio con la grotesca Escena dos Guardias Siendo Deborados por una Extraña Criatura.

—¿que demo... —No terminode hablar ya que EL lo mando al pasillo de donde vino

—Capitan encontre una criatura necesito refuerzos—Takeru Mando un Mensaje a Itami estaba con la cabeza, fria para no equivocarse en lo que vaya a hacer

EL lentamente caminaba hacia el Takeru sin pensarlo le disparo con su M420 la criatura apenas esquivo los disparos y se trepo al techo como Araña fue hacia takeru pero este con su M3 lo bajo pero EL usando su velocidad lo atrapo de la cara con sus garras y aplasto en la pared Takeru habiendo sobrevivido le puso la M3 en la mandibula y le disparo EL retrocedió ya que le Destrozó la Mandibula pero aun seguia luchando, Sacando sus Espadas corrio para atacar ,Takeru con el Escudo bloqueo el ataque pero la espada lo rompio Takeru le lanzo los Fragmentos y lo hizo retroceder con la escopeta la Criatura se estaba regenerando mientras el Juggernaut estaba cansado, cuando EL oba a atacar un Grito salio

—¡Matame Ahora Por Favor Hazlo! —La criatura solto sus espadas y comenzo a Gritar

—¡Soy Avalon y te lo pido matame! —Volvia a gritar la Criatura la cual no pudiendo soportar mas se lanzo por la ventana y se fue Takeru solo observaba la ventana y estaba saliendo el sol, el observo una pared y justo donde habia estado la criatura estaba un cuadro de Rory

—Que extraño... —Takeru solo se desplomó del cansancio


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 4

Takeru luego de lo que había ocurrido termino inconsciente debido al Cansancio , no paso mucho cuando despertó en un Cuarto siendo atendido por Kurokawa, El solo vio a un lado lo que quedaba de su Traje Blindado que ahora estaba destruido.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Kurokawa?—Pregunto Itami serio

—Estará Bien tiene 3 apuñaladas no profundas no traspaso nada pero si es Hondo necesita Descansar un tiempo hasta reponerse—Kurokawa dejo sus cosas y se levanto

—Santo cielo, siento como si fuera golpeado por un Rinoceronte con un Cuerno de Metal me Duele todo…—Dijo Takeru tocándose la Cabeza

—yo diría que jugaste a los empujones con un Tanque—Dijo Itami riendo al ver que su Actitud seguí igual

—Capitan¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar recuperándome?—Takeru lento se levanto de la Cama

—Según Kurokawa unas Cuantas Semanas ,Dias si consiguiéramos a un Brujo Sanador, Lastima que Lelei no sabe de eso—Itami Suspiro ante Aquello

—¿Capturaron a la criatura?—Pregunto Takeru mirando el techo

—No, como apareció desapareció nadie lo vio entrar ya patrullaron todo el Lugar no se sabe como entro—Itami solo Miro la Ventana era algo diferente a lo que habia enfrentado Antes

Takeru solo observó su casco y vio algo en el Medio se había olvidado, el Intento Levantarse , pero el Dolor se lo impedía.

—Capitán.. Páseme mi Casco por Favor —Itami Solo le Paso el Casco

Takeru al tomarlo del medio había un Agujero el tomo su consola portatil, con un conector la conecto al Casco en la Pantalla se mostro la Grabación del Combate Contra EL .

—Parece un Monstruo—Dijo Itami al verlo

—Yo también Lo Pensé—Dijo Takeru y en video Siguió hasta la Parte donde Grito ese Nombre "avalon"

—Que Raro, Takeru Descansa Necesitare la Grabación para el General Hazama—Itami Tomo el Casco y Salio del Lugar

En las Afueras de la Mansion Kyoko preparaba Todo Para regresar a Arnus, Itami se le Acerco con El Casco.

—Capitán ¿Cómo se encuentra Takeru? —Pregunto Kyoko

—Sanara ¿vuelves a Arnus? —Pregunto Itami ella Asintió

—Si debo volver por cargamento y llevar unos Soldados de Aquí Para la Puerta—Dijo Kyoko y Itami le entrego el Casco

—Debo Quedarme pero quiero que El General Hazama vea la Grabación del Casco y Pide que Kiara venga pero traiga otro Equipamiento Juggernaut y armas Munición Explosiva si se Puede—Pidio Itami Serio Kyoko solo Asintió intrigada Ante Aquello

Ella Solo Subió a su Vehículo junto a los Soldados y Partió.

Arnus Horas Después

Kyoko llego de Itálica dejando a los Soldados y yendo donde el General Hazama, cuando le Autorizaron Verlo ella entro con El Casco y Le mostro el Video.

—Santo Cielo.. ¿Esa cosa Es el Asesino?—Pregunto el General Mirando eso

—Según lo que El Capitan Itami me Dijo esa Criatura escapo al Salir el Sol y ver un Cuadro de una Tal Rory, Tambien Solicito que otro Juggernaut sea enviado a Itálica lo mas Pronto Posible debido al que Esta en nuestro Equipo se encuentra Herido y recuperándose —Dijo Kyoko y El general solo lo Pensó.

—Bien tendre listo un Equipo que Sera Enviado a Itálica de Inmediato —Hazama solo cerro los Ojos

—Tambien Solicito que las Armas que tengan esten con Munición Explosiva—Dijo Kyokp Firme

—Si es comprensible … esta Bien ¿Solicito algo mas?—Pregunto Hazama

—Si pidió a la Teniente Kiara Isthar Señor—Dijo ella y Hazama miro el Casco

—Que Planeas Itami… —Dijo En voz Baja Hazama

Mas Haya de Rondel 03:44 AM

En un vehiculó vehículo militar de color Negro dentro dormían dos Mujeres una con un traje de combate Rojo y negro al lado una joven con atuendo Gótico, dormían plácidamente cuando la Radio del vehículo comenzó a transmitir .

"Kuribayashi… Rory ….¿Me Resiven..? …cambio"La Radio se enteecortaba Kuribayashi adormilada contesto

—Aquí Kuribayashi…¿Qué Sucede? —Pregunto ella adormilada

—Kuribayashi soy El General Hazama , Aborten su Mision Actual y Vayan de Inmediato a Itálica —Dijo Hazama y Kuribayashi se desperto de golpe

—¡¿EH?! ¿Paso Algo? —Pregunto Ella incrédula

—No pierda tiempo se le dira todo al llegar apurence corto—Hazama corto

Shino sin importar nada se Puso en el Asiento del Piloto y Acelero el Vehiculo despertando a Rory.

—¡¿Por qué Nos Movemos?! —Grito Rory al golpear con un lado del Vehículo

—Nos Solicitaron en Itálica asi que Vamos—Dijo Kuribayashi pisando a Fondo

Camino a Itálica 22:36 PM

El Vehículo donde se transportaban los refuerzos para la Defensa de la Emperatriz Piña en uno se llevaba un Equipo de Dos Juggernaut y de Kiara esta ultima Cargando un Rifle Barret pero sin Mira y unos lentes de vicion Nocturna , ella era la Lider del Vehiculo.

—¿Cuánto Falta para Itálica? —Kiara miro por la ventana no se veía ni un Alma.

—15 Minutos Capitana —Dijo El Conductor mirando hacia el camino

En lo que Manejaba algo se le Atravesó, haciendo que el Vehículo Frenara de Golpe , haciendo que todos se Sacudieran.

—¡¿Por qué Se Detiene Asi?! —Grito Kiara al Conductor

—Disculpe… algo se me cru… .—El conductor no termino de Hablar cuando una Garra le aplasto la Cabeza y Lanzo fuera del Vehículo

—¡¿Qué? ¡—Kiara miro hacia la ventana y vio a El queriendo Entrar , en eso un Juggernaut lo Mando hacia el capo de un Escopetazo

—¡¿Qué Era Esa Cosa?!—Grito uno alarmado

—Sera mi trofeo—Kiara cargo su rifle y activo la Vision Nocturna—tu Ven—Señalo al Juggernaut de Ataque —Tu llama por Radio a Itálica por Refuerzos y ven a Ayudarnos—Kiara pateo la Puerta y Salio

Ya en la Oscuridad profunda no se veía Nada pero Gracias a los Lentes si, ella en silencio apuntaba el Rifle a todos lados pero no lo Veía en Ningún Lado.

—¿Donde Te Escondes?—Ella solo buscaba alrededor y nada

—Tal ves lo Espantamoz—Dijo el Juggernaut mirando a Kiara ella bajo el Arma

—Eso Parece —Ella enmudeció al ver que Detrás del Juggernaut Se Alzaba una Criatura enorme con Cuatro Brazos

EL levantando al Juggernaut que Inútilmente trataba de Liberarse lo estiro tanto, que termino Partiendolo a la Mitad, Kiara solo le Vacio El Cargador a la Criatura quien Retrocedía por los Tiros, El Lanzo La Cadena y tomando el Cañon del Barret lo lanzo al Vehículo, Kiara trato de Pedir ayuda al otro Juggernaut pero este Se encontraba Decapitado dentro del Camión, El Se abalanzó empuñando dos Espadas ya con los Brazos Pegados pero, al atacar Kiara lo tomo del Cuelo y giro sobre el para Hacerlo Caer, EL se levanto Rapido y Lanzo varios Cuchillos hacia ella quien apenas y los Esquivo logro Tomar la M230 y Dispararle con La Esperanza de hacer Ruido para que los De Itálica Escuchen, El Arma de Kiara se quedo sin Balas, El se Abalanzó pero ella le golpeo con culata del Arma haciendo que Cayera, Aprovechando que se Levantaba Lanzo una Vengala al Aire haciendo Señas de su Hubicacion en ese momento El le dio in corte en su. Brazo ella al gritar tomo la Cadena que Habia en la Parte de Atrás y le Rompio en Medio del Cráneo con ella, El dio un Alarido De Dolor pero le lanzo una Espada que le Roso el Otro Brazo a Kiara en esa Distraccion El comenzo a Huir.

—No te me Escaparas Infeliz—Kiara tomo su rifle y le Coloco la Mira de un Disparo le Rompió el Craneo a El Tumbándolo

Ella solo se arrodillo por el Cansancio y el dolor la Adrenalina dejo de Fluir luego de eso, en segundos llegaron los Refuerzos Un Helicoptero y un acorazado fueron a Investigar donde Supuestamente Cayo El, Pero al Llegar Solo vieron el Craneo Destrozado pero sin Señal de la Criatura.

Campamento Militar del Imperio De Zorzal

Zorzal estaba terminando de Violar a una de las Cocineras cuando el Mago aparecio de La nada Zorzal al Verlo dejo lo que Hacia .

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy Ocupado—Dijo el poniendo el Pie en la Espalda de ella

—Un Mensaje de mi Asesino—El Mago hizo aparecer una Burbuja donde El Se Materializó pero tenia ahora el Craneo de un Toro

—Hombres.. De.. Verde.. Tres.. Muertos… Por… Mi… Temerosos..De… Mi—Dijo El con pocas Palabras Zorzal Solo Sonrio al Escuchar Eso.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 5

El Había regresado al campamento de Zorzal, para buscar un Mejor Arsenal debido al que con el que Tenia no era Suficiente , fue Recibido por su Creador, el Mago solo sonrió al ver a su criatura.

—Lo has Hecho Bien Avalon—Dijo el Mago Sonriendo El No decía Nada

—Vi que con tus Armas te es difícil Acercarte a Piña asi que te Fabrique Nuevas , además te traje refuerzo —El mago abrió una cortina entraron Cuatro Soldados esqueléticos teniendo una Pechera metalica y ropa color marrón claro y Capucha llevaban en sus brazos Espadas de doble Hoja

—Los Llamo Guardias Caídos serán tu Ayuda para entrar ah pero no Mates a Piña solo tráemela a mi —Dijo el Mago y se quito la Capucha mostrando una Edad aproximada a los 50 con pelo blanco Canoso y Lo extraño eran Lentes Ovalados Modernos

EL no Dijo Nada se levanto y de su brazo el disparo una Ballesta el Mago solo atrapo la Flecha en el Aire.

—Son… estas.. Cosas …que ..Me..me..Recuerdan…quien.. Fui—EL hablo con otra voz

—Si, Fuiste una Ves Avalon El Caballero Negro quien Juro Lealtad al Bien, pero ahora Eres EL mi Basayo —Sin Inmutarse el Mago levanto a El con su Mano y lo Lanzo al Suelo , solo se toco la Muñeca y una Descarga Electrica le Dio a El este Grito hasta que su Voz Cambio

EL solo se Levanto y acomodo sus Armas una era una Ballesta con lo que Parecía un Cargador rotativo , varios cilindros mas de flechas, una Guadaña Doble y un Látigo, el salio acompañado de los Guardias caidos Rápido hacia Itálica.

Itálica 6:05 AM

Luego de lo ocurrido la Noche anterior, Hazama fue hacia Itálica , para esperar a Rory y Kuribayashi.

Mientras las Esperaba fue a ver a la Sobreviviente del anterior ataque , entro a la Enfermería que crearon en la Mansión y vio a Kiara vendada mirando los Collares de los tres Soldados. De su Equipo Caidos tenia una Mirada Seria mirando los Nombres.

—Todos Jóvenes, Es dificil para mi perder Hombres , se que mi conductor era Novato, Los vengaré tendre Cabeza de esa Criatura en una Estaca y sus espadas seran mis trofeos—Ella hablaba sola

—Los vengaras pero ahora necesito que hagas Algo Teniente Isthar—Dijo Hazama Kiara se paro al verlo

—Digame Señor—Ella solo tenia pocas heridas pero aun Podia Luchar

—Me llegaron Reportes de pequeños Pueblos siendo quemados y destruidos por unos guerreros creemos que es Zorzal y quiero que tu y un Grupo de Juggernaut vayan a Cuidar una pequeña Ciudad cercana que se ha estado recuperándose luego de varios Ataques y nos pidieron Ayuda—Dijo el y Kiara Asintió

4 Horas Después

Hazama y Itami estaban en la puerta Norte esperando a Rory y Kuribayashi, Itami tenia una Taza de Café mientras Hazama no Movía ni un pelo, En eso un Vehiculo aparecio a la Distancia a gran Velocidad mientras venian Llegando Itami veia cerca y espero el choque pero freno en cara.

—…¡Eso Estubo Muy Cerca! —Grito Itami y las chicas Salieron del vehiculo

—Itami, Ah pasado tiempo —Rory le sonrio de su forma común el solo rio un poco

—Capitan,Bienvenido de nuevo—Kuribayashi le sonrio ella tenia una bandana en su cabeza y seguia igual de cuando La vieron por Ultima ves

—Es bueno verlas otra ves a Ambas, Shino ¿Por qué el cambio de Atuendo? —Pregunto Itami curioso

—Sucede que ahora Shino es una Apóstol de Emroy desde hace Dos años—Dijo ella sonriendo a Itami se le Safo Mandibula

—¡¿Cuándo paso?!—Pregunto en un grito Itami

—Luego se ponen al dia ahora necesito algo de ustedes Dos—Hazama estaba serio

—¿Que Necesita Señor? Debe ser muy Serio y mando a llamarnos usted mismo—Dijo Kuribayashi y Hazama ansintio

—Lo es, veran en las Noches una Criatura ah tratado de Asesinar a la Emperatriz piña pero en dos ocasiones fue frenada una por un Soldado de Nombre Takeru y otra por la Teniente Kiara Isthar, perdi hombres en la segunda y por eso quiero que Ambas lo busque y capturen matenlo de ser Necesario pero quiero Asegurar la vida dd la Emperatriz—Dijo Hazama y Ambas asintieron

Ciudad Lejana a Rondel 19:43 PM

Kiara habia sido asignada a junto a un equipo de Treinta Soldados junto a tres Juggernaut de ataque para ayudar a una Ciudad quien era Atacada , en el Camino nadie decia nada, todos preparaban sus armas las Compuertas estaban cerradas y una Luz roja inundaba el lugar, A la Distancia el Piloto observo el Humo de la Ciudad y la Luz paso de Roja a Verde las Compuertas se Abrieron en la Entrada habia un gran grupo de Soldados del Imperio fieles a Zorzal , El helicóptero se coloco de Lado y un Juggernaut con un Misil Stinger los volo a la gran Mayoría por los aires un Soldado tomo el control de la torreta de un lado y comenzó a llover balas a los Soldados , los Soldados De Kiara bajando el Helicoptero Hacia pasadas por fuera mientras los Juggernaut y soldados como si fuera un Juego de Carnaval mataban a los Demas Guerreros .

—No son tan duros—Kiara miro como sus soldados disparaban pero no se dio cuenta que uno sobrevivio y corrio hacia ella cuando se giro le coloco una Spas 12 en la cara y disparo

La batalla no duro ni 10 minutos cuando los soldados enemigos fueron Capturados y algunos se suicidaron, el que Parecia el lider del Lugar se acerco a los Militares.

—¿Son los Magos de Japon no? —pregunto un Anciano por su ropa parecia ser como el conde del Lugar

—No somos Magos—Kiara lo miro calmada podia ser seria y cortante pero eso no quería decir que lo seria todo el dia

—con sus baras y esas criaturas acorazadas para nosotros lo son—Los Juggernaut se miraron entre si al escuchar eso

"ahora se que sintio el capitán al llegar a Itálica"pensaron los tres al Mismo tiempo

—Capitana, atrapamos a uno que parece conocernos—Dijo un Soldado y Kiara se Acerco

Ella al ver a los capturados solo sonrio al ver a uno que gruñia hacia los Soldados, Kiara se agacho y tomo fuertemente de las Mejillas.

—Tu mi Amigo te ganaste un Viaje a Arnus—Dijo ella el Comandante enemigo e escupió en la cara y Kiara le pateo en las Pelotas

—¡uh justo en lo suave —Dijo un soldado poniendo cara de Dolor

Mientras llegaba otro helicóptero un viejo que parecia encantador de serpientes traia un carruaje con cristales de color verde azulado .

—¿Usted es la Capitan de este Equipo? —Pregunto el Hombre a Kiara

—Si lo soy—Dijo ella seria le comunicaron, que algunos no aceptaban mujeres militares

—Creo que esto estara mas Seguro con ustedes—El hombre le entrego el carruaje

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto ella

—Son las Piedras de las mil puertas, con un solo fragmento se puede crear otra Puerta como la de Arnus—Dijo el Hombre Kiara abrio los de asombro

—¡¿Qué?!—Grito ella vio al Helicoptero que habia descendido—¡Llamen a Arnus ya!

Mientras Kiara fue hacer la Llamada alguien en tunica tomo un gran fragmento de Piedra sin que se dieran cuenta y desaparecio

Llanuras lejanas al Imperio ese mismo Instante

El encapuchado aparecio frente a la Carpa de Zorzal que al Abrir el estaba discutiendo con el creador de EL un Ataque el otro mago aparecio.

—Mi señor la Mision fue un Éxito , aunque no pude tomar todas las Piedras consegui traer esta enorme, servira para la nueva Puerta que quiere hacer—Dijo el mago Zorzal solo Sonrio

—Bien ahora solo falta la Arena Blanca para la Estructura luego podremos golpear a Japon en su Mundo—Dijo el sonriendo dd Forma malefica

Camino de Itálica 00:00 AM

El llego junto a sus guerreros al camino de Itálica Llovia , este solo miro a la distancia pero observo dos cosas que brillaron un trueno cayo y observo a Rory y Kuribayashi caminando hacia ellos .

—¿Ustedes son esos Asesinos? —Pregunto Kuribayashi

A El y sus Cómplices estaban Encapuchados cuando se quitaron la Capucha Rory los vio y abrio los ojos de Sorpresa , su rostro saco un grito ahogado

—¿Avalon? , ¿Ende? , ¿Roin? , ¿Aron? , ¿eula? —Pregunto Rory sorprendida

—¿EH? Yo solo veo un monstruo y cuatro esqueletos—Dijo Kuribayashi sin entender

—Son mis Antiguos amigos, todos ellos murieron hace ya 100 años.. —Dijo Rory

EL y los Demas no podian ver bien debido a la Oscuridad siendo que mientras mas Oscuro EL Mas fuerte se Hacia , todos desenfundaron sus Armas y Kuribayashi cargo su Arma una Aug 63 Mientras Rory no se movia al verlos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 6

El se lanzo para atacar a Rory con la Guadaña pero Shino siendo mas rápida lo bajo con la escopeta incorporada a su arma .

¡Rory Despierta! —Grito Shino bloqueando el ataque de uno de los esqueletos

Cuando uno salto para atacar a Rory esta reacciono con la punta de su Hacha lo atrapo y aplasto en el suelo haciendo que se destruyera los huesos literalmente, se volvieron polvo.

—Adiós Eula—Dijo Rory viendo un Espectro sonreírle

Ella corrió hacia otro y con el Hacha lo partió a la mitad y aplasto su cabeza también salió otro espectro.

—Descansa Ende—Rory tomando el arma de ellos le clavo y arranco el Cráneo al que luchaba contra Kuribayashi también salió —Roin ten un buen Viaje—el Ultimo esqueleto lanzo su espada pero Rory se la devolvió y la clavo en la frente salió el último espectro —Valon, los iré a visitar pronto espérenme—Ella miro a EL quien estaba parado—Si puedes Escucharme Avalon te Liberare —Rory solo hizo girar su Hacha mientras El tomaba dos espadas doble hoja las hacia girar

Rory corrió hacia EL quien hizo lo mismo las armas chocaron y un rayo cayo sobre ellas, ninguno se movía cuando desapareció , saltaron para atrás y volvieron a atacar Rory y El chocaban los golpes haciendo sacar chispas, Kuribayashi no intervenía ya que sabia que Rory debia hacerlo sola, en una de esas El clavo las espadas en el Pecho de Rory y ella en el de EL pero al sacarse el arma rival ambos se regeneraron .

Volvieron a tomar las armas y rory salto para golpearlo con su Hacha pero al verlo en el suelo a El vio a Avalon en un pequeño Momento, sorprendentemente tenia la misma cara que Itami.

—Avalon… —Dijo ella freno el ataque quedando viéndolo

El solo rapido le ejecuto o que parecía un combo de videojuegos se levanto rapido y acuchillo a gran velocidad y la mando a los aires donde la interceptó para mandarla al suelo cuando caía iba a Clavarle las Garras pero kuribayashi lo interceptó con su Arma EL solo al ver que no iba a poder ganar por lo dañado que estaba desapareció con un Rayo

Llanuras mas haya del Imperio 12:19 PM

Un gran numero de soldados desconocidos descansaba hay, un hombre con un traje Negro,pechera Plateada capa Roja y una espada a su Lado miraba a la distancia al Imperio , en eso un Soldado con la misma armadura se acerco venia a Caballo.

—General yusuf ya eh vuelto de esa ciudad me informaron que la Realesa no esta y esta en una pronta guerra civil —Dijo El y Yusuf asintió

—Bien, iremos un Pequeño grupo a buscar a la Realeza para negociar su Union a nuestro Rey dios Arath o seran Asesinados —Dijo el y enviaron mensajeros a las diferentes ciudades cercanas la cuales eran Arnus y Italica

Itálica 17:35 PM

Takeru se habia recuperado gracias a la Magia Sanadora de Mimosa pero aun tenia dias de descanso solo tres nada mas pero decidió quedarse por hay a cureosear.

El llego a un Lugar de entrenamientos en Itálica de soldados , ellos eran entrenado por ahora el nuevo General Grey Co Aldo , Takeru miraba los entrenamientos con espadas curioso

—Señor Takeru ¿gusta intentar? —Preguntó grey Takeru asintió pero fue a ponerse su nueva armadura

—con esto sus soldados podrían probar luchar contra un soldado acorazado—Takeru tomo lo que parecia n Hacha falsa

Uno a uno los soldados de Piña lucharon contra el pero fueron vencidos de forma rapida aun con esa pesada armadura podia moverse con relativa facilidad.

—Fue divertido y saben a sus soldados les vendría bien una guarnición pesada—Opino Takeru sacándose el casco

—No tenemos la tecnología como la suya para crear algo asi—Comentó Grey

—No necesariamente debe ser como la nuestra si gustan puedo ayudarlos —Dijo Takeru lo llevaron a los herreros del lugar

Una ves que llegaron habia en totalidad diez herreros tres militares y siete civiles pero todos cumpliendo la misma Función la cual es crear armamento para las tropas.

—General ¿General que lo trae aquí? —Pregunto el Herrero Jefe un viejo musculoso calvo pero de barba blanca

—Aquí el Capitan Takeru queria crear una Armadura parecida a la suya para un pequeño grupo de nuestra tropa—Dijo Grey y el Herrero asintió

—Si eso pero necesito primero autorización del General Hazama, Regreso en seguida—Takeru se fue del Lugar

El volvio al Rato con algunas cosas ademas de la autorizacion del general, traia consigo unos posters de caballeros de juegos que cumplían el rol de Tanque Humano.

—Takeru aquí asigne a mis mejores Herreros para Ayudarlo —Dijo el anciano Takeru asintió

El paso casi todo el dia forjando y demas el metal uno grueso para evitar apuñaladas y flechas, el casco era algo tipico de peliculas cubriendo cada y con diseño de dragon, la pechera pesada con una Tunica con la bandera del imperio en el pecho, las piernas bien cubiertas , los brazos igual en un lado tenian una ranura para poner una lanza especial, una ves terminado el primer modelo lo probo y quedo bien a el le tomo tiempo crear 10 armaduras guales solo tres dias para un pequeño grupo de soldados.

23 de Enero Itálica 09:32 AM

El cielo despejado y un campo de entrenamiento impecable para formar la nueva división pesada del ejercito de Piña, ahora la Emperatriz Piña Co Lada, su Padre y consejero Molt , su general Grey co Aldo y el General Hazama estaban en un balcón observando instrucción del nuevo Grupo .

—¿Cree que Takeru les enseñara bien? —Pregunto Piña a Hazama

—El fue un gran Lider, el antiguo instructor ya se retiro y el esta como un fuerte candidato a suplantarlo, solo observe—Dijo Hazama mirando

Takeru solo tenia a sus hombres firmes todos con las armaduras puestas esas no tenian armas pero el armamento consistia en una lanza o espada y un gran escudo

—¡Bien todos comenzaran dando 30 vueltas sin parar a través del campo de entrenamiento cuando yo diga daran un salto y seguiran! —El solo dio la orden y todos os soldados comenzaron a correr eran algo lentos por a armadura

—Desde ahora vivirán, dormirán y comerán con la armadura puesta debe transformarse en una parte de ustedes , el que tenga ganas de renunciar avise asi les doy un Balazo , no quiero cobardes en mi unidad—decia el serio

Mientras observaban piña por un lado del ojo observo como Kiara hacia lo mismo con otros soldados solo que estos tenian un atuendo negro y plateado la cabeza y boca cubierto

—con estos soldados emperatriz no solo tendrá una división acorazada perfecta para la defensa de tropas heridas o para un ataque aplastador, si no también un equipo de infiltración y espionaje mas capacitado de lo que Delilah fue en Arnus—Dijo Hazama y en eso un caballero de Piña se acerco

—Majestad Piña un Guardia de la capital quiere hablar con usted es urgente, un nuevo enemigo surgio—Dijo el y todos los que escucharon quedaron atonitos


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 7

Piña fue junto a su padre y Hazama al salón de la mansión a escuchar lo que el soldado tenia que decir, el se arrodillo Y comenzó a narrar todo lo que había visto.

—no pude llegar a contarlos pero vi creo que cerca de trescientos mill legionarios o mas, vi elefantes gigantes y demas bestias, mujeres arañas, sirenas de Arena, lamias y de mas criaturas, creo haber visto un dragón caninante y su domador—El legionario estaba mirando el suelo mientras narraba todo lo que vio

Piña solo estaba un tanto pasmada por eso ya que con eso quiera o no, para el enemigo la paz es que los venzan y esclavicen, pensaba en la forma de que no llegara el momento de usar sus tropas porque seria. Aplastados como insectos aun teniendo igualdad en tecnología tenían menos legionarios.

—¿Qué mas vio? —Pregunto Molt al legionario

—vi que enviaron Mensajeros uno a donde esta el campamento de Zorzal, otro al Reino de Elbe , para aquí Itálica y por último Arnus—el solo observo a los tres presentes

—Esto es serio, Comunicaré a la base de elbe del mensajero que hable con el Rey Duran y evite enfrentarlos si son tantos, sera una Masacre—Dijo Hazama tomando su barbilla

El legionario se fue para descansar mientras un Helicóptero fue por el rey duran para aclarar todo lo sucedido evitar a cualquier costo una pronta guerra con un nuevo enemigo desconocido. El viaje no demoro ni una Hora y el rey Duran iba con Muletas acompañado de dos soldados cono Escoltas, al llegar al salon donde esperaban Molt, Piña y Hazama.

—¿para que solicitaron esta Reunion? —Pregunto Duran a Hazama en si de solo ver a Molt le tenia resentimiento

—Sucede que un ejercito desconocido a llegado no sabemos de donde pero por las Imágenes tomadas por nuestro Dron Espia calculamos cerca de Quinientos mil Legionarios mas bestias—Hazama mostro las fotos y los tres estaban asombrados

—ju! Serán muchos Pero nada que ustedes no puedan manejar ¿verdad? —pregunto Duran

—aun asi son muchos y necesitaremos proteger las ciudades custodiada por las FAD —Dijo Hazama notando eso tenia varias ciudades a su cuidado de el y sus hombres

—Si hombres son los que necesita Elbe ofrece sus tropas ustedes no nos mandaran a una Muerte segura —Con eso último miro de forma acusadora a Molt este solo miro a otro lado

—muchas gracias lo tendre en cuenta aun asi, debemos prepararnos para lo que suceda—Comento Hazama

—Hablaré con reinos aliados para que organicemos una buena defensa. Contra estos barbaros—Duran solo miraba las fotografías

Una ves terminada la Reunión Piña quería hablar Con Duran sobre lo ocurrido, el rey se estaba marchando para Arnus por monitoreo y otras cosas cuando fue detenido .

—Rey Duran ¿Podríamos hablar?—Pregunto Piña

—Magestad Piña si es por lo dicho en la reunión no me retracto de todo, su Padre envió a la muerte a varios reinos y demás, tengo suerte de estar vivo, pero los tratados con el imperio ya están rotos desde hace años , ya el reino elbe ya no es aliado del imperio , solo entienda que si se reanuda la guerra de japon contra el imperio Elbe marchara al lado de Japon —Duran solo subio a un vehiculo con el cual lo llevarían a Arnus

Piña solo quedo parada hay mirándolo irse era esas cosas que hizo su padre que aun pasaba factura el desligue de elbe como aliado del imperio era duro para ella.

Ese mismo Dia

Arnus 19:35 PM

Yanagida estaba terminando los reportes para enviar , ya no tenia la barba Kiono se la corto por error"jugando" y por como quedaba debia de afeitarse, el mientras hacia los informes un soldado toco a la Puerta.

—Yanagida—dijo el entrando

–¿Si? —Pregunto Yanagida

—Hay un mensajero fuera de la ciudad que pide hablar con quien este al Mando—Dijo el y Yanagida Asintió

Siendo el como "la mano derecha" de Hazama cuando el General se ausentaba el estaba acargo todo eso cuando la puerta estaba Cerrada.

Yanagida llego a la Salida del lugar justo como decían un Mensajero y dos legionarios escoltas esperaban.

—¿Usted es quien esta a cargo de este reino? —Pregunto. El Mensajero Hablando en el Idioma de ese lugar

—El rey no esta pero yo lo Suplantó hasta que regrese—Yanagida le seguia el Juego debido a que no confiaba en el

—¿Cuándo volverá? — Pregunto

—No puedo decirle asi que si no quiere hablar con migo le sugiero que se marche—Yanagida levanto la mano y cuatro arqueros elfos oscuros levantaron sus arcos

—Jajajaja atacar al Mensajero que cosas ¿no tiene Honor?—Dijo el

—ni una gota asi que hable o atacaran—Dijo Yanagida calmado

—Venia a Ofrecerles la oportunidad de salvar su patético Reino de la Ira de nuestro Rey-dios pero veo que no quieren—Dijo el riendo con Arrogancia

—¿Rey -dios? —Pregunto Yanagida

—El rey Dios Arath quien se oponga a el sufrira su Ira divina —Dijo el apretando los puños Yanagida rio

—Suena a cuento —Dijo el riendo

—¿Se atreve a reirse de nuestro rey? ¡Eso es declaración de guerra y lo pagara con su Sangre! —Grito el desenfundando la Espada pero los elfos fueron mas rapidos y los atacaron a todos

Yanagida venia suspirando y se quito la gorra odiaba hacerle de Malo y ejecutar de esa forma pero Itami le comunico por radio la situación y las ordenes del General por eso debió de hacerlo, debia volver al Papeleo pero decidio pasar por la posada para ver a su Esposa cuando iba a entrar uno salio Disparado por la puerta , Yanagida creyó que fue por querer propasarse cob Delilah pero fue por otra guerrera Conejo Trabajando Hay.

—Oh Akira ¿Qué te trae a Esta Hora aquí? —Pregunto Delilah curiosa

—Solo vine por una Cerveza —El solo se trono el Cuello del Cansancio

—Claro ya te la sirvo, Por cierto podrias ir por Kiono luego? Tengo mucho trabajo—Pidio ella

En Arnus se abrio una pequeña Escuela debido las familias que surgieron en el lapso de incomunicación Ahora se habia mejorado debido a la avertura nuevamente, siendo el Gobierno Japones proporcionó maestros calificados y pronto se planea una escuela secundaria y una De magia para los Soldados quienes presentaron cierta capacidad para ello.

La noche siguiente 22:18 PM

La noche era tranquila pero algo incomodaba a Furuta y era el Hecho de Anoche donde Zorzal Ejecuto a un Mensajero pero un Escolta logro Escapar, Ahora el se encontraba en la cocina terminando de cocinar la Cena para Zorzal , estaba en solo debido a que los demas Huyeron luego de todo lo que Zorzal hacia, el se quedaba solo por dos Razones una, Era la informacion y otra era Tyuule mas la Segunda le impedía irse.

—¿Qué te tiene Tan pensativo? —Tyuule estaba parada en la entrada de la Carpa

—Lo sucedido Anoche de seguro atacaran como represaria—Opino Furuta acomodando su arma

—¿Tienes un Plan para escapar por si pasa? —Pregunto ella y el Asintió

—si lo tengo, planeo llevarme a quienes pueda rescatar—Dijo el y de un. Bolso saco una Mini Uzi

—Es muy Noble de tu Parte Hitoshi—Dijo ella riendo un poco

—Estoy ya arto de seguir con Zorzal —Opino Furuta

—Todos lo estamos, yo lo estoy pero aun asi lo soportamos —Dijo ella dando un suspiro

—si me escapo ¿vendrás con migo? —Pregunto el y ella asintió

—Si con esto me asegura la caida de Zorzal ire con tigo a donde quieras—Dijo ella y uns Flecha en llamas rompió la tela

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito Furuta y junto a Tyuule salieron para ver una Lluvia de Flechas caer

—¡entra y ponte Bajo la Mesa! —Grito Furuta y Tyuule lo hizo vio el Cielo pero un Resplandor Plateado destruyeron las Flechas

El miro adelante hay Estaba el Mago siendo rodeado por una Esfera de lo que parecia Mercurio, junto a el estaba su Criatura armada hasta los dientes tenia consigo una Espada Gigante, Las flechas volvieron a Ser lanzadas y varios soldados y nobles de Zorzal fueron alcanzados , sus Generales sufrieron el mismo destino solo el cobarde "rey" se refugio bajo una mesa , las Tropas enemigas como sombras atacaron masacrando a Diestra y Siniestra Furuta aprovecho para cargar sus Armas y salir de Hay con Tyuule , ella miraba la Masacre varios soldados corrian para luchar o Huir.

—¡Aquí Furuta! ¡Me dirijo al punto de extracion Valkiria envien al Pegado cuanto Antes! ¡La caja de Pandora se abrio repito la Caja de Pandora se abrio! —Grito el por el comunicador y lo guardo

—¡Ayuda!—Furuta vio a un Soldado De otros 5 legionarios quienes iban a Caballo el con la Mini Uzi los bajo, el legionario de Zorzal se acerco

—Gracias ¡Muchas Gracias! —Se lo veia muy asustado

—¡Largate Ahora! —Grito Furuta

—¡Quiero ir con Ustedes! —Grito el

—Bien pero intentas algo y terminaras como ellos—Los tres solo corrieron a una cueva donde un Vehiculo los esperaba solo tenia combustible para llegar al lugar de encuentro y asi fue cuando llegaron un Helicoptero los esperaba junto a un Juggernaut este disparo a los Legionarios enemigos quienes los persiguieron .

Zorzal fue Sacado de su escondite por los enemigos y llevado para afuera, el contemplo como sus soldados y demas todos muertos , a empujones llego hacia donde el general encargado lo esperaba

—Veo que le tocara morir, otra cabeza real para la colección de nuestro Rey Dios—Dijo el y lo ultimo que escucho fue una Risa escabroza

EL salió de la Oscuridad y matando a quienes Sostenían a Zorzal se lo llevo lejos de Hay hacia donde el Mago esperaba.

—Perdi… todo… —Dijo Zorzal solo viendo su Campamento

—Aun no mi Rey aun hay una Forma de vencerlos—Dijo el con relativa Calma

—¡¿Cuál?! ¡¿Cómo podria derrotarlos?! ¡Ya no tengo Ejercito! —Grito el furioso

—Solo espere y lo Sabra Mi Señor pronto conseguirá victorias con la Segunda Puerta—Dijo el Mago tranquilo

En lo Que Parece Japon en 1989

En Tokio de ese Tiempo era un dia Normal, lo curioso es que no Habia Humanos si no Animales antropomórficos no solo Animales reales, si no tambien lo que Parecian Dragones, Grifos y demas caminaban por las ciudades de Forma tranquila.

En lo que era la Torre de Japon habia captado la Atención de Todos al ver titular un templo Parecido a la Puerta, esta al dejar de hacerlo llamo la Atencion de Todos.

—¿Sera para patrocinar una Obra o Obra o Pelicula? —Se escucho entre la Multitud

En eso un Rugido se escucho y del cuales Salieron decenas de Grifos seguido de Legionarios con armadura negra y criaturas quienes comenzaron a Atacar de forma desalmada a los Civiles .

—¡Criaturas Barbaras ahora esto le Pertenece al Rey Dios Arath y al Imperio de la Poders Arthias! —Un Legionario clavo una Bandera negra con un Dragon en medio , pero lo Hizo en una Montaña de Cadaveres


	10. Chapter 10

**bueno aqui el cap quiero pedir disculpa la tardanza y lo corto pero ando con serios problemas familiares asi que pido perdon**

Capitulo 8

Los habitantes corrían despavoridos por lo que ocurría , los Legionarios que iban a caballo iban en una postura de flecha empalando a todo lo que veían, los policías como podían trataban de detenerlos pero eran asesinados también.

Uno de los Generales a cargo de ese asalto miro el lugar, estaba intranquilo por lo que pudo ver eran criaturas que jamás había visto y no habían puesto mucha resistencia mas estaban corriendo.

—¿General? —Pregunto su segundo al mando

—¿Nunca has sentido esa sensación de que acabas de despertar al Dragón Dormido? —Pregunto el y el otro Legionario dio una pequeña Risa

—La guerra le está Afectando ya habla sin Saber, esta es una Purga sencilla—El miro el cielo a los Grifos volar

Pero en eso unas líneas amarillas pulverizaron a los que volaban sombrando q esos Legionarios .

—¿Qué es eso?! —Ellos observaron el Helicóptero de Ataque Apache este teniendo la Bandera Japonesa

Por el Asombro el Vehículo Apache derribo a todos los Grifos del Aire, la milicia Japonesa los asesino a la Mayoría con el Arma la Howa Tipe 64 en solo unos minutos los legionarios escaparon y se llevaron a varios de ellos pero cerca de 3000 legionarios fueron Capturados .

Cede de la NDD (Naciones de Defensa) Moscú Rusia Dos Semanas Después

Los atentados que se había sufrido en Japón esa semana había dejado un total de 7000 Muertos y mas de 1000 Desaparecidos, Japón había solicitado una Reunión con las Demás naciones y viendo lo sucedido y que la Cede en Japón quedó destruida se hizo en Rusia.

—En nombre del Pueblo Ruso mis mas Sinceras Condolencia—El Representante Ruso un Oso Pardo

La Representante japonesa una Gata Bobtail solo acepto el Saludo y comenzó la Reunión con los Representantes

—como se habrán enterado hacia ya dos semanas hubo un ataque a la capital Japonesa un templo o "puerta "como llama. Los Prisioneros capturados fue tomada y se estableció control. Militar, pero debido a los Sucesos de los desaparecidos se llevara acabo una Mision de rescate del otro lado de La puerta—Dijo la representante terminando de Hablar

—¿esto no deberia tratarse solo con las fuerzas Japonesas? —El representante de Kenia un Leon tomo la Palabra

—En efecto si hubiera sido solo ciudadanos Japoneses pero en esos momentos en el del ataque habia turistas de los Siguientes Paises Rusia, Estados Unidos, Ghana, Kenia, Brasil y Italia, aunque los Embajadores de Argentina, Corea, Egipto y Afganistan Estaban en una Reunion. Fueron SecuestradosTambiénn no sabemos la cantidad exacta pero ronda los 1000 desaparecidos—Termino de relatar la Representante

Todos quedaron en silencio ante esa Sifra, el Representante Norte americano Un Águila se levanto.

—Mientras Haya ciudadanos. Norte americanos en peligro el pueblo de estados unidos no descansará hasta que regresen a salvo—Dijo el serio

—Rusia opina Igual—el representante Ruso opino igual

Los demás países que tenían hay opinaron de la misma forma a si al final se acordó una incursión al otro lado de la Puerta para rescatar a los Suyos, en unos dias seria el viaje.

Arnus 14:12 PM

En la Taverna de Delilah Itami estaba junto a todos poniéndose al dia con los acontecimientos, pero uno en Especial era que le llamaba la Atención y Era lo de Shino ahora siendo semi diosa .

—Es una Interesante Historia —Dijo Rory sonriendo

—Quisiera escucharla—Pidió Itami

—Bien… por donde empiezo… a ya—Kuribayashi comenzó a Narrar

Hace 2 años

Kuribayashi y Rory fueron encargadas de ir a ver en una Cueva donde según informes había yacimiento de cobre que vendría de maravilla.

Ambas caminaban por la cueva de forma alerta por cualquier cosa que pueda salir de Hay, una ves llegado al Claro en medio de la cueva,

—¿No te parece sospechoso este Claro? —Pregunto Kuribayashi mirando todo el lugar tenia un sub fusil P90 Que era lo mas accesible que tenían para misiones de búsqueda.

—A mi me parece sospechoso todo esto—Rory miraba el techo de la cueva

Cuando llegaron a un Montón de Rocas se afirmaron hay, no parecían sospechosas pero al tocarlas una Se Movio ambas la Miraron la cual se comenzó a Romper y de la cual salió una Cría de Dragon terrestre.

—Con Razón era la Cueva asi—Comento Kuribayashi

La cria comenzó a dar alaridos llamando a su Madre ambas al escuchar la respuesta de la Madre se giraron para ver a la Dragona entrar por el otro lado.

—Con el armamento que tengo no Aremos Mucho… —Dijo Shino retrocediendo

Los dragones terrestres eran igual de peligrosos que los de fuego pero no eran Dañinos como ellos, si no tocaban a sus Crías no haría nada.

—Seria mejor irnos rapido —Dijo ella y Rory le ataco con el Hacha para distraerla

La Dragona lanzo una esfera de Fuego que Exploto cerca pero no les dio ambas salieron de Hay corriendo mientras eran perseguidas , Al lograr Salir iban a subir a la Camioneta pero la Dragona le exploto.

—¿Ahora que Aremos? — pregunto Kuribayashi

—Asustarla tal ves—Dijo Rory

—¡Bien! —Ella disparo el arma las balas solo le Rebotaban mientras Rory ataco con su Hacha

Mucho no pudieron hacer ya que la dragona lanzo a Rory y cuando Shino quiso ir a Ayudarla la Dragon lanzo una bola de fuego que le incineró el brazo derecho.

—¡Shino! —Cuando quiso ayudarla un fuerte resplandor hizo que la Dragona cesara su Ataque

El presente

—y asi fue quien nos Salvo fue Enroy y no se porque me hizo una Semi diosa desde entonces acompaño a Rory a todas las Misiones peligrosas—Dijo Shino bebiendo un poco

—Pero ¿no te habias quemado? —Pregunto Itami

—Si, pero me regenere —Dijo ella riendo un poco

Tokio Japon Dos dias luego del incidente

Las fuerzas de diferentes paises ya se habian organizado llevando consigo materiales de la segunda guerra mundial en lo que representa armamento en blindado y aereo llevaron lo moderno suyos.

—Bien , no sabemos que nos encontraremos al pasar por hay pero deben estar todos preparados para el combate inminente si son Humanos de seguro seran Salvajes, deberemos encontrar a los habitantes y tratar de entablar una buena relacion hasta encontrar a los responsables—El general un Lobo blanco miro a todos los soldados quienes asintieron

Los vehiculos avanzaron hacia la puerta, no sabian que les esperari fuera de Hay

Fuera de la puerta

Zorzal y el mago miraban aquello a los soldados Salir Zorzal solo estaba cayado observando aquello sin decir nada

—Hay esta sus refuerzos magestad—Zorzal observaba como los recien llegados eliminaban al nuevo enemigo y estos huían


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 9

Puerta De las Llanuras de Zakae, Norte del Imperio 15:36 PM

La NDD comenzo a construir el Campamento lo primero fue colocar un Mástil para el Izamiento de las Banderas acordando una rotacion para cada Pais baya en la Punta del Mástil, por Ahora habia tiendas de Campaña pero pronto se construirían Edificios para el Asentamiento .

En la Tienda Principal dos Generales fueron Asignados por las Naciones el General Japones Feng Nakamura Un Lobo de Pelaje Gris de unos 44 Años y el General Afgano Mikhail Tazim un Chacal ya Veterano y condecorado por la Guerra Afgana-Islamica .

—generales hasta Ahora todo tranquilo los Bárbaros fueron repelidos hasta las Montañas —Dijo un Oficial

—Excelente, debemos buscar la forma de entablar una Buena Acción diplomática con quienes estén Acargo—mikhail miro a Feng el Asintió

Montañas cercanas al Imperio ese Mismo Instante

El general Yusuf estaba hablando con su rey por medio de un Mago, el Rey Arath un Hombre de unos 25 Cabello Blanco y Negro, Piel Morena y unos ojos verdes y Rojos, lo miraba de forma muy Seria

—Me decepcionas Yusuf uno de mis Mejores Generales—Dijo el Con una Voz Calmada

—lo. .lamento Mi Lord, le Juro que Recuperare esa Puerta—Dijo el Nervioso

—olvida la puerta por Ahora, concentrate en Capturar reinos y Pueblos para conseguir tropas ya que no te enviare ni un Solo legionario si no Me muestras Reinos en Mi poder—Dijo el Serio Yusuf asintio

—Si Mi Lord—Yusuf vio como la imagen del Hechizo del mago desaparecía

Su Capitan se Acerco a el luego de Aquello , el General lo Miro y luego a sus tropas quienes esperaban ordenes.

—Llevate un Batallon de quinientos legionarios a unos kilometros hay una ciudad que fues atacada según espias los magos que los salvaron ya se fueron —Dijo el General

—Si General—El capitan solo se fue

Ciudad cercana a las Montañas 23:43 PM

La ciudad que Kiara hacia salvado hacia poco estaba siendo reconstruida poco a poco, el Batallon de la teniente se retiro del lugar pero un Soldado un Juggernaut quedo en dicha ciudad para mantener todo en orden y informar cualquier anomalia .

—Aquí tiene su Cena Señor—Una Mujer joven le entrego un plato de comida al soldado, un Hombre ya de 55 cabello blanco y barba piel Medio Morena tenia una Tunica puesta ademas de su Armadura a su lado Descanzaba su M240 , un escudo anti disturbio y una Espada Cruzada.

—Gracias Aveline, deberías ir a descansar yo are mi recorrido—El comio rapido

—Esta bien, que tenga Buena Noche—Dijo ella y fue a dormir

El soldado solo se coloco el casco el cual estaba modificado. Al salir lanzo dos bengalas al cielo donde los que estaban fuera sabían lo que quería decir.

—El Errante comenzara su Marcha —Dijo una Mujer al ver la bengala Roja y se metieron en la casa y cerro.

El Juggernaut solo comenzo a Caminar por las Calles con una melodia escabroza que el hacia Sonar en un reproductor de musica.

Un grupo de Militares de las Naciones de defensa estaban descansando hay, ellos observaron al dueño cerrar cerrar puerta y ventanas y dejar una espada al lado.

—¿Por qué cierra todo? —Pregunto un Lobo con la bandera de Japón en su Brazo

—La luz roja ya cayo eso solo significa que el Errante dará su marcha por el pueblo —Dijo el Asustado

—¿El Errante? —Pregunto ahora lo que parecia un Dragon rojo

—Es una Criatura que Vaga todas las noches al momento de la luz roja, ahí todo no deben salir de sus casas ya que si te encuentra te matara, es tanto un Heroe como un Villano , gracias al Errante no hay ladrones y todo es tranquilidad—Dijo el nervioso —Quédense despierto todo lo que quieran pero no Salgan

Ellos vieron al Sujeto literalmente correr hacia la planta alta.

A las Afueras del Muro Norte cercana a esa Posada un pequeño grupo de Espias de Yusuf entro para ver y monitorear las debilidades de esa Puerta.

—Esto será Fácil—Dijo uno quien comenzo a Aflojar los tornillos de la bisagra

—Aquellos que bajo la luna pasean, con pensamientos y actos de mal corazón verán la muerte bajo mis manos—una Silueta Enorme caminaba por las oscuras calles se escuchaban gruñidos y ladridos que venían de la nada, los espias lo miraron incrédulos

—Mata Al loco —Dijo uno y otro le disparo una flecha la cual solo revoto y cayo, ellos retrocedieron

Otro desenfundó una espada y corrió para apuñalarlo , el encapuchado solo lo atrapo por el cuello y le clavo con su propia espada, aunque el grito llamo la atencion de la gente en los alrededores.

—¿Mamá y ese grito? —Pregunto un Niño a su madre

—El Errante cazo a alguien… —Dijo ella abrazándolo

Los animales de la Posada al escuchar esos gritos se alarmaron ya que era , uno iba q Salir pero un Lobo blanco lo freno .

—Estas loco? Afuera hay un Monstruo que podris matarnos —El lobo tenia ls bandera rusa en su Brazo

—No me quedare aquí si es que un Inocente esta siendo asesinado —el otro era un Yaguarete tenia la Bandera argentina

—Pero… son Humanos no te arriesgarías por criaturas asi—Dijo el Ruso

—Humano o no alguien necesita ayuda—Este se safo y tomando su Fusil FAL , comenzo a Correr en cuatro patas

—Latino imbécil se parece a ti Yanqui jajaja—Lobo comenzó correr seguido de otros

El Juggernaut luego de asesinar s todos y encontrar el Pergamino con las ordenes lo comunico a Arnus.

—Si,Planean un ataque a la ciudad, Les mantendre informado de todo , corto—Cuando corto el solo se giro y esquivo un ser

El Juggernaut miro quien fue era un Yaguarete Argentino , el solo no se movio detrás llegaron dos lobos y un Dragon, todos uniformados militarmente.

—Comienza a Grabar…—Dijo en voz baja y su casco comenzo a Hacerlo

—¿Tu eres el Errante?—Pregunto el Lobo Japones

—Lo soy…—Dijo el modificando su voz con un Aparato

—bien.. Sera bueno Matar una Leyenda—El lobo Ruso con una Ametralladora ligera DP la desenfundó y comenzo a disparar, pero el no se movia

—Creo que ya lo Mataste—Dijo el Japones

—No, aun huele s vivo —El dragon Norte americano lo olfateo

—Correcto —Dijo el y lanzo una Granada segadora , los soldados quedaron ciegos y el aprovechó para tomar al ruso y golpearlo, el Japones quiso atacarlo pero con un golpe en un punto clave de su cuello lo dejo inconciente al igual que sl ruso

—lobo japones y lobo ruso… interesante— Dijo el Juggernaut pero cuando el Yaguarete salto otra vez el con un puño bien puesto el estómago lo dejo inconciente igual

—Ma.. Maldito! —El dragon escupió fuego quemando esa tunics dejando ver la armadura Juggernaut, del asombro no supo cuando le lanzaron un dardo adormecedor este se desplomó —Q.. Que eres…

El Juggernaut solo al verlos tomo sus cosas y se fue

—Necesito que el general examine las fotos que le enviare próximamente —Dijo el llenfoce entre la oscuridad


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 10

El imperio en Llamas escuchaban gritos y explosiones varios legionarios muertos Piña, su Padre y Sus hermanos estaban en la Sala del Trono con varios legionarios cubriéndolo .

—¡¿Padre este es el Final?!–Grito Piña mirando a su Padre quien no contestaba

—¡Bárbaros!—Zorzal solo miraba la puerta apretando los dientes

—¡Zorzal callate! —Diabo le grito a su Hermano

La puerta exploto dejando entrar a Legionarios de Duran quienes asesinaron a los de Molth, los alejados de la puerta fueron Acribillados por soldados Japoneses que entraron.

—Duran como puedes traicionar el tratado de tal manera… —Molth miraba a Duran quien entro

—El imperio a doblegado a los demas reinos por mucho tiempo , pero con la trampa que nos pusiste fue el colmo—Dijo Duran antes de irse en con el Humo

En eso un soldado Japones les apunto con sus armas y disparo a todos dejando a Piña sola.

—Itami , Te Sedo el Honor—Hazama le paso un Revolver Colt Pitón a Itami

—Si, Señor—Itami le apunto entre los ojos y Jalo el Gatillo

Piña dio un Grito de Muerte levantándose abruptamente de su cama miro a su alrededor solo fue una Pesadilla.

—¡Magestad! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —Dos legionarios , Takeru y Kurata entraron al cuarto estos dos ultimos con sus armas cargadas

—Na.. Nada solo fue un sueño —Kurata encendio la luz ,piña se miro a si misma temblaba de Miedo

Con el tiempo en ese lugar descubrieron yacimiento de Cobre el cual usaron para crear redes eléctricas en Itálica a base de energía eólica

—Debio ser una fea Pesadilla si dio tal grito Magestad—Kurata la miraba Takeru se Quito el casco

—perdon, vuelvan… a Dormir —Dijo ella y ambos asintieron y se fueron

En el Pasillo Takeru y Kurata venian Charlando

—Oye Kurata, es verdad que dicen que Itami es ya sabes Del otro lado? —Pregunto el

—Claro que no ,solo que dice cosas en un mal momento que pueden mal interpretarse—Dijo el Tranquilo

—con razón jaja le gane 1000 yens a Kyoko —festejo el

—y ¿Qué aras en Navidad? —Pregunto Takeru

—consegui permiso para que pueda ir a Casa con Persia a mis padres les encantara conocerla en persona —Dijo el sonriendo

—¿ya la conocieron? —Pregunto Takeru

—Solo por Videollamada nada mas, Bien, hasta mañana takeru—Kurata entró al Cuarto que Compartía con Persia

—Nos vemos Kurata —Takeru solo volvio a su puesto de Vigilancia —…Piña es Hermosa… pero no creo que este a su altura , ademas ella tiene Ojos para Itami—Suspiro—Mejor sigue buscando Takeru, aun eres Joven y Friki

La Noche Paso con Calma Piña ya no tuvo pesadillas por lo que quedo de la noche.

Arnus 06:35 AM

Yanagida entraba a la Base con una Tasa de Café veia la zona decorada por Navidad, le dio un Sorbo a su café y entro a la Oficina del General quien estaba mirando unas Hojas de Reclutamiento.

—¿Son de los Habitantes de Itálica Señor? —Pregunto el

—De Itálica, Elfos oscuros y Jóvenes de la Ciudad , ya Mande todas las Solicitudes para que las vean los altos cargos ademas de los problemas que sufrimos ahora —Dijo el mirando

—reclutando gente de aquí podria disminuir el costo de personal hasta que el Dragon de Metal este Operativo —Comento Yanagida Hazama lo miro

—¿Dragón de Metal? —Pregunto el

—El AC-130 Donado por los Norte americanos Señor, los Habitantes lo nombraron asi —Comento el

—Bien, Aun con los reclutas son pocos aun asi, y no tenemos suficientes soldados para luchar en tres Frentes —Dijo Hazama mirando los Papeles

—¿Tres Frentes? —Yanagida no entendio

—El primer frente es Zorzal, el segundo ese tal Arath y el tercero un Enemigo que acaba de llegar de otra puerta —Hazama le mostro fotos que envio Itami de rondel, el Juggernaut y el dron espia mostraban a los soldados de la NDD

—Vaya animales antropomórficos y pensaba que este lugar no podia sorprenderme mas —Comento Yanagida bebiendo un poco

—Por como estan las cosas no quedara de otra que implementar el Plan Cruzade —Dijo el Dando un suspiro

—¿Usted cree que lo aceptaran? Es Armar a Piña y a Duran con rifles de la Primera guerra Mundial —Dijo Yanagida

—Las causas lo Ameritan, cambiando de tema Yanagida me llego la autorización para que puedas llevar a Delilah a Japon para navidad —Hazama le entrego el Papel del gobierno .

—Gracias Señor, Sera la Primera Navidad que Kiono pasara con sus Abuelos —Dijo el Sonriendo

—¿Cuándo te marcharas? —Pregunto Hazama

—Si es posible mañana en la Mañana Señor —Dijo Yanagida

—Bien, necesito que me Acompañes a Italica, solicite una reunion con Piña y Duram—Dijo Hazama levantándose

—Claro señor —El lo siguio hasta una caravana al entrar al Vehiculo que Conducia Kyoko Yanagida observo que Hazama traia dos cajas de Madera —señor perdon la Intromisión pero ¿Qué lleva en esas Cajas? —Pregunto el

—Unos regalos—Comento el

En el Camino Kyoko andaba pensando en los Demas Takeru fue asignado a Itálica para entrenar a soldados de piña ,Kiara estaba con Itami en Rondel y ella le hacia de Chofer para todos

"Las cosas que me tocan" penso ella

Una ves que llegaron a Itálica Piña y su padre venian Hablando sobre los del lugar .

—Increible que los jovenes se quieran enlistar a las fuerzas de japon en ves de al Imperio—Dijo Molt caminando

—Desde hace tiempo Itálica se considera propiedad de Japon Padre—Dijo ella

—pero ¿Por qué? Siempre ah pertenecido al imperio—Cuestiono el

—Porque Japon los salvo de ataques, lo cual el imperio no hizo, cuando llegaron otra ves las Fuerzas de autodefensa luego de lo sucedido los Habitantes los recibieron como a Heroes y Mostraron su Lealtad a ellos todo porque no cuidamos la ciudad como se debía—Dijo ella saliendo del lugar para recibir a Duran y a Hazama

Una ves llegado los tres Duran venia caminando poco pero con Baston gracias a los ejercicios que hacia cada tanto en Arnus , cuando se sentaron en el Salon de la Mansion Hazama Hablo

—Los solicite no por causas de hostiles si no por otra —El Hizo Una seña y una Sirvienta que tenia las Cajas se Acerco

—Es un Regalo como Muestra de Amistad para cada uno , para duran su ayuda y colaboración en los Momentos de nuestro aislamiento fueron Fundamentales, y este es su Regalo—Hazama Abrio la Caja mostrando un Revolver Colt Pitón Plateado con el escudo del imperio de Duran en el Mango tenia 12 Balas a un lado

—Oh! —Duran la tomo con una Mano y comenzo a verla —En verdad nunca pense poder levantar una de estas cosas pero aun asi necesitare practicar con ella—Dijo el Guardandola

Hazama miro a Piña

—Para Piña su ayuda y cooperacion en todo fue Muy oportunidad y Gratificante es un Honor llamarla Aliada de Japon y esto es para usted—Hazama abrio la Caja dejando ver una Desert Eagle Plateada con, el escudo del imperio en el Mango y dos cargadores a un lado —Ambas son Armas Legendarias en nuestro Mundo , con un gran poder de fuego pareceran diferentes pero en verdad son Iguales este es un Regalo por nuestra union —Dijo el Mirándolos

—Mmm… —Duran se levantó y Desenvaino su espada la dejo frente a Hazama —Esto es para usted General por su Ayuda inconmensurable la espada de un Rey es un Gran regalo Aceptelo —Dijo duran y Hazama la levantó y la Miro

—Muchas gracias la atesorare —Dijo el

—GE.. General tenga —Piña le Dio un Hacha Dorada

—Como dijo que sus armas son diferentes y a la ves iguales, deberia tener lo mismo que nuestro mundo el acha y la espada son dos armas muy usadas pero muy poderosas aceptelas —Dijo ella Hazama la tomo

—Muchas gracias Magestad—El dio una pequeña sonrisa

En una tierra Lejana

En un gran Ejercito Arath estaba en su trono mirando a un Visitante que llego.

—Entonces¿ conoces una forma de atacar al que tu llamas Imperio? —pregunto el

—si.. Pero quisiera que expulsaran a los Hombres de verde de hay —Pidio el

—Bien, si todo lo que dijiste es cierto no solo los expulsare si no que seras el Gobernante de tu reino pero me juraras lealtad a mi —Dijo el

—Si… mi señor Arath—Dijo mirandolo el sujeto era Diabo

ZAkae ese mismo instante

Zorzal llego a la puerta como refugiado y hablo con esos animales gracias al Mago pudo manipularlos y hacer que le creyeran .

—Bien, Magestad Zorzal expulsaremos a los Humanos y recuperara su reino —Dijo uno de los Generales quien veia a Zorzal como un Leopardo

—Muchas gracias, pero a la Usurpadora Piña la quiero para mi—Dijo el

—Es un Hecho —El le extendió la Mano y Zorzal la estrecho


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 10

La Luna brillaba con Gran Intensidad la Criatura conocida como EL , solo la miraba¿ hacia ya cuento que era la criatura? ,Cuanto tiempo Anhelo el descanso como Antes .

Ahora solo era un, Sirviente un ser Hecho para matar a Diestra y Siniestra, aunque aun, Recordaba su vida como Avalon pero eso ya quedo en el pasado

–Rory… ayudame… –Pronuncio el mirando el cielo estrellado

…

Rory sintió su Llamado a kilometros de distancia ,podia sentirlo, como sufría en su prisión y ella quería liberarlo de su Sufrimiento pero por ahora era difícil , en estos momentos habia muchos peligros, ademas si queria liberarlo debia matar a ese Mago primero..

Arnus 09:12 AM 22 De Diciembre

El cuartel de Arnus aun estando en otro mundo estaba bien Decorado para la Próxima Navidad que seria pronto, pero no había mucho ambiente festivo ,Hazama revisaba constantemente la filmación de lo que mandaron de esos Soldados.

–Puedo distinguir la Bandera Norteamericana, Rusa y Argentina pero el Armamento es muy antiguo –Yanagima este estaba terminando todo para poder marcharse con, delilah

—Mmm… puede que hagan como nosotros y usen su mas antiguo arsenal—Comento Hazama bebiendo su café

—Jaja quien sabe señor, bien yo terminare mi papeleo y me ire al vehículo que me llevara a Japón —Yanagida solo se despidio del general y se fue

Rondel 15:03 PM

Itami y su harem estaban en la ciudad de la magia en busca de unos pergaminos para Lelei quien al ser una Maga maestra decidió tener un Alumno.

—¿ma.. Maestra porque tantos libros? —Un joven de unos 14 años seguia a Lelei este tenia el cabello rojo fuego y una tunica Azul y roja.

—Son importantes, con esos libros aprenderas —Dijo lelei en su forma de ser.

Kiara venia caminando de forma tranquila tenia una capa obsequiada por Yao , si ella se pusiera orejas falsas bien podria pasar por una elfa oscura.

—Itami ¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo aquí? —Pregunto Kiara mirando a Itami

—no es perder el tiempo, solo es un viaje a Rondel, además tu querías venir —Dijo el y Kiara guardo silencio

—Apropósito ¿Cómo te llamabas? —Pregunto Itami al disipulo de Lelei

—Roi Ri Ranseis—Dijo el

—vaya casi igual a Lelei en nombre . Que curioso… —Dijo el rascándose la mejilla …

Montañas cercanas a Zakae

"Lider rojo , Fuego al humo verde repito el blanco tiene Humo verde "

En dicha montaña ocurria una Batalla entre la NDD y el grupo de Yusuf que esperaba ordenes .

—¡escudos! —El capitan acargo ordeno los osquedos

"Papa Bravo, destruyan la Zona fuego de tanques en coordenadas tres uno cinco disparen al ver salir al pajaro, repito esperen la salida del pajaro "

Un apache hizo una Barrida para luego volar alto justo cuando los Tanques rusos comenzaron a bombardear el lugar, haciendo que esa porcion de Montaña Callese asesinando a todos los enemigos.

"central aquí Tango Alpha enemigos abatidos repito, enemigos Abatidos, no tenemos datos de los rehenes, repito no hay rastro de los rehenes "

El helicoptero apache y personal militar abandonaba el lugar para llevar a curar a sus Heridos

Cercanías a Elbe

La pequeña porción del Ejercito de Yusuf fue diezmada por el frio de las montañas, el desesperado decidió atacar Elbe, parecia perder la cordura su ataque mal organizado, sus soldados ya moribundos , sus bestias muertas por el frio o heridas .

—Esto debe ser suficiente para conseguir recursos jajaja—Reia de forma loca

El junto a su ejercito marchaban hacia elbe del gran numero con los que fueron la NDD se encargo de eliminar a la mayoria.

Un dron de La base de elbe vio al enemigo acercarse a nada mas de 40 Kilometros, los soldados Japoneses que estaban en el Lugar dieron aviso no solo a Duran si no tambien a Hazama.

—¡¿Un ejercito enemigo?! —Pregunto sorprendido el rey .

—asi es señor los japoneses lo observaron a 40 Kilometros —Dijo un Legionario.

—¡Preparen las catapultas , suelten a los Dragones, preparen todo no podemos dejar que tomen elbe! —Grito Duran alterado

—Al parecer llego el momento de usarla —De su cinturón saco la desert eagle

—Rey duran, el General Hazama quiere hablar con usted —Unos soldados llegaron Duran asintio y fue guiado a la, Base que estaba en la ciudad

—General —Dijo Duran mirando desde el monitor a Hazama

—Rey duran, el enemigo es muy superior en número a, Ustedes, Dejen que nosotros nos encarguemos —Dijo, Hazama Duran rio

—Están muy lejos y como podrian acabar con tan grande ejercito sin mobilisar muchas de sus vehiculos —Pregunto Duran

—¡Dragón de Fuego! —Gritaron todos al escuchar un Rugido

Duran, se espanto pero en eso vio algo volar no un Dragon, de fuego si no un vehículo el cual lanzaba el grito.

—Esto, sera la prueba perfecta para, El dragon de Metal —Dijo Hazama

—¿Dragon, de metal? —Pregunto Duran

—en nuestro mundo se lo conoce como un AC-130 uno solo podria reducir elbe y el imperio a escombros en cuestion de minutos —Dijo el y Duran sudo frio

~Fue sabio ser su aliado, no quiero tener sus armas apuntándome…No otra ves… ~ Pensó duran

En el AC-130

"Aquí equipo del AC-130 dragon de metal esperamos ordenes "

"¡Frianlos! " Dieron las ordenes

—¡Vamos querida muestra lo tuyo jajajajaja! —El artillero de la Railgun jalo el gatillo y se dispararon miles de disparos

—¡Cuidado! —Fue lo ultimo que lograron decir cuando las balas y bombas caian

Todo era un Caos los soldados de Yusuf estaban asustados corrían en bano el AC-130 se encargo de matar a todo lo que se moviese por esos lados una ves que se quedaron sin munición no habia a que dispararle.

—Como amo el olor al plomo en la tarde —El artillero solo inhalo profundo —Dulce droga jajaja

Elbe

Duran estaba petrificado de lo que acabo de ver como un ejercito quedo molido en cuestion de segundos peor que ellos ya que algunos lograron escapar pero aquí no importaba cuanto quieran correr fueron, alcanzados y masacrados.

—Por los dioses… —Dijo duran

—Hazama… este es el maximo poder Japones? —Pregunto duran

—ese vehiculo ya no se usa mucho el armamento es mucho mas mortífero pero descuide, nunca lo usaríamos contra nuestros aliados magestad —Dijo Hazama y luego corto.

Poco rato luego unos legionarios y soldados, de Japon fueron a revisar los cadáveres algunos que se veian que no podrian salvarse para acabarles el sufrimiento.

Un soldado Japones retiro un cadaver y dentro habia como una pequeña Cueva cuando asomo la cabeza una espada aparecio el por poco la ñovro esquivar de la cueva salio Yusuf jadeando con la espada en mano.

—Por mi rey los ASE… —otro soldado lo desmayo con un golpe de su arma

—Te debo una cerveza al volver a Arnus —Dijo el mirandolo

—Bien jaja debemos llevarlo —Entre los dos lo levantaron y subieron a un vehiculo

Lejanías de Elbe 18:34 PM

Un pequeño grupo de leginarios quienes pasaban por la llanura tenian la bandera del reino de Elbe eran un total de 17 Legionarios con mulas y carretas.

—princesa Sarena pronto llegaremos a Elbe —Dijo un Legionario s la caballero que iba adelante esta tenia la piel Morena y el cabello anaranjado Corto

—Espero llegar pronto, mi padre necesitara toda la ayuda para repeler a los que vinieron del otro lado del portal —Dijo ella y acelero a su Caballo


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 11

En algun reino lejano

Todo estaba en ruinas era el final de una Guerra el ejercito del rey Arath marchaba por esas calles teñidas de Rojo, a lo lejos el ultimo lugar que ponía resistencia un Templo.

—¡Legionarios! ¡este es el Ultimo lugar seguro del Reino!, ¡el cual se creo de este templo y se reconstruirá desde aquí! —Una arpía con las plumas rojas miraba a unos legionarios que cuidaban ese templo —¡Hoy! ,¡Todos se convertirán en Héroes , luchen hasta el final nuestro dios nos dio su bendición y por eso podremos ganar!

Ella levanto su arco y dio un grito de guerra que todos siguieron ese poderoso grito.

—¡El dios de la Casería Alastar nos cuida! —Ella cargo una flecha

Arath iba en un Carruaje el cual era tirado por cuatro caballos negros.

—¡Ataquen! —Grito la Arpía y salieron al ataque todos esos legionarios .

Arnus ese mismo instante.

Rory quien estaba parada en una de las torretas de los muros mirando el horizonte en silencio la Brisa le movia los listones pero ella se veía pensativa , callada mirando al oeste.

—Edith acaba de morir… .¿como es eso posible? —Dijo ella mirando a la distancia

No solo ella sintio eso si no otros semidioses alrededor del Mundo sintieron la perdida.

—¿q… que.. Es esta sensación que siento? Este vacío de repente no es normal…—Kuribayashi estaba en su camarote se le había caído una taza de café cuando sintio esa, sensación.

Lugar desconocido

El templo fue reducido s Cenizas todos los legionarios muertos la Arpía conocida como Edith tenia su arco roto y era sujetada por el cuello por aquel que se proclamaba rey-dios.

—Semidiosa Edith apóstol del dios de la Cazeria Alastar , miembro del clan de las Arpías de la pluma de oro, al fin nos conocemos —Dijo el teniéndola del cuello con una mano y en la otra una espada cruzada la cual, emitía un aura violeta.

—Ba… .bastardo… —Edith solo le escupió

Arath sonrió y la tiro al suelo , ella quiso levantarse pero el la pateo y le clavo la espada en el estómago.

—Despídete de tu inmortalidad —La espada comenzó a Absorber la fuerza de ella mientras esta se retorcía.

Una ves que termino la espada tomo un torno verde, edith estaba debil con la herida abierta.

—Cómansela— Arath se giro y varios perros de tres cabezas se abalanzaron sobre ella arencándole carne y demás mientras ella gritaba de sufrimiento .

Elbe

Duran estaba terminando de tomar sus medicamentos mientras miraba el Paisaje de su Jardin, el se miro su brazo falso ese brazo, esa pierna todo era un horrible recuerdo de lo qué había vivido y lo afortunado que fue al salir con vida de todo eso, pero ahora ¿Qué seria de su reino cuando el muera? , su heredero había intentado asesinarlo para tomar el trono pero Duran se vio en la Obligación de Asesinarlo, no tenia mas hijos, pero un vago recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Una mujer que había. conocido no como una de sus conyugues no, ella era especial había sido su mas fuerte legionaria llego a nombrarla general, tomo lugar en su corte y poco después en su cama con eso recibió un gran regalo una niña de piel morena como la suya pero de pelo anaranjado como su madre. Pero ellas hacia años se habían ido , ella quería conocer el Mundo y Duran se lo permitió pero su madre se fue con ella, ahora el las necesitaba se sentía solo , le faltaba cariño en su vida.

—Sarena , Vel… ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? —Pregunto en vos alta Duran

A las afueras de elbe

Aquel grupo de Legionarios llegaron a la Puerta donde los guardias les frenaron el Paso.

—Identifíquense—Pidió uno de ellos

—soy la princesa Sarena se serea hija del Rey Duran y exijo ver a mi padre —Pidió ella seria

Los guardias los dejaron pasar ella apresuro su caballo hasta llegar al palacio, al bajar comenzó a caminar sin detenerse por las miradas de la gran mayoría del lugar.

Ella llego a la sala del trono pero al entrar no había nadie así que siguió su camino hasta llegar un cuarto que daba justo al Jardín Sarena se sorprendió al verlo asi de viejo, su cabello largo , la muleta que descansaba a un lado , ella solo trago grueso antes de hablar.

—¿pa… padre? —Pregunto ella temerosa

Duran solo se giro al escuchar aquello al verla le llego un gran Asombro su hija, aquella adolecente que se, fue de su lado 10 años después regresa como una Mujer hecha y derecha , el tomo la muleta fue con ella , lo habían atendido un poco y debía usar esa muleta un poco mas.

—Sarena… —El la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y ella correspondió al abrazo .

—Ah pasado mucho… padre—ella luchaba por que las lagrimas no salieran

—Pensé que partiría sin verte una ultima ves hija —El solo le acaricio la cabeza

—Ya no me ire, me quedare con tigo —Dijo ella separándose

— es grato escuchar eso —El se volvió a acomodar con la muleta

—Tu madre… ¿vino con tigo? —Pregunto Duran

—Claro que vine con ella —En la puerta una mujer de la Edad de Duran miraba a ambos ells tenia la piel blanca y el cabello anaranjado largo, una armadura plateada y una capa, estaba solo sonriéndole

—Mi amada Vel—Duran quería correr pero le era imposible y tropezó por poco cayo

—Cuidado mi señor —Vel le ayudo a ponerse de pie

—Estoy tan feliz de verte, de verlas a las dos —Duran estaba sonriendo

—y a nosotras ver que sigues con vida—Ella lo beso y duran correspondió .

Arnus

Hazama estaba revisando los últimos papeles pendientes , los formularios de los que viven tanto en itálica como en Arnus , no solo había humanos si no tambien mitad animales . El gobierno acepto que sean entrenados pero los mitad animales por su forma serian entrenados en Arnus al igual que los elfos oscuros, mientras los demá Japón.

—Je, ahora mismo esperaria algun comentario de Yanagida, es como un consejero en posiciones de esta tierra —el. Estaba terminando su café de la tarde

En eso un Soldado entro con n reporte y se lo dio a Hazama este lo leyo pero miro al soldado

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto Hazama mirandolo

—Segundo lo que enviaron de la base en Elbe el prisionero Yusuf debelo hoy el paradero de varios prisioneros dio su ubicación y luego se suicido , hemos marcado el lugar de donde los tenian, es al norte de Elbe por las montañas —Dijo el y Hazama asintió

—¿Hay algun grupo cercano? —Pregunto el

—el cuarto de Reconocimiento señor la sargento Yue al mando —Dijo el y hazama asintió

—Comuníqueme con ella—Dijo Hazama y asi se hizo

En cinco minutos ya estaba comunicada con, ella

—Aquí cuarto batallon de reconocimiento sargento Yue al habla—Se escucho al otro lado

—Sargento Yue habla el General Hazama—Dijo el Serio

—Diga General—Dijo ella

—Mi fuerza de incursión esta lejos y su grupo es el mas Cercano, le encargo en ir a las coordenadas Siete, cuatro Siete indicadas en el Mapa, hay encontrara una cueva dentro hay civiles del otro lado de la puerta su mision es rescatarlos , si necesitan Municiones o suministros deberán volver a Elbe por ellos pronto un Striker ira en su ayuda para Buscar a los civiles —Dijo Terminó De hablar Hazama

—Entendido, iremos a Elbe a reabastecernos h emprender el viaje—Ella corto la transmision

Elbe

Ya era de Moche y Duran estaba en el gran comedor Cenando con Vel y su Hija, para el era una fortuna tenerlas en esos momentos mas criticos.

—Padre, cuando nos enteramos de lo sucedido con el ataque a Arnus vinimos lo mas rapido posible para Ayudar, ademas traje, esferas explosivas y varas De acero —Dijo ella y a Duran le Llamo la Atencion

—¿asi? Me gustaria verlas—Pidió el y Sarena con un gesto en la Mano

En una mesa trajeron esas Armas era como mosquetes usados en las guerras de independencia americana, habia bombas antiguas con mechas y demas.

Duran miraba esas armas co fascinación y sorpresa primero por que podria armar a su ejercito con ellas y tambien de como fue que consiguio esas armas su Hija.

—¿Dónde conseguiste estas armas? —Pregunto el

—En un reino muy lejano lo llaman "el reino del sol Naciente " debemos cruzar el mar para llegar hay compramos unas pocas y los planos de fabricacion a un alto precio —Vel solo le dio un Bocado a la comida antes de hablar pero esa comida le sorprendio —¡Esto es delicioso!

Duran rio antes esa forma de actuar de ella.

—Es gracias a un cocinero aliado que esta trabajando para mi —Dijo el riendo y ordeno llamarlo

En lo que venian duran siguo mirando esas armas

—Con esto padre, podremos expulsar a los bárbaros de este mundo —Dijo ella con entusiasmo pero un golpe en la mesa la callo

—¡Nada de eso! —Dijo duran serio

—Pero… ¡Padre! —Grito ella confusa

—a los que llamas bárbaros tienen un poder capas de acabar con dragones de fuego y ejercitos en un Parpadeo, yo sufri ese poder en carne propia —El se quito el brazo falso ambas mujeres se alarmaron, ante eso —Es milagro que este vivo pero ahora ellos se han vuelto un gran aliado del reino de Elbe y gran fuente comercial para el reino

Sarena no sabia que decir pero debia creerlo en todo el castillo había cosas que jamas habia visto.

—Sarena escucha…no quiero que creas que nos han derrotado, si no que nos han ayudado.—Dijo el calmado

—¿y el imperio? ¿Qué paso con el? —Pregunto ella y Duran dio un bufido

—Esta con una guerra civil Zorzal lo llevo a tal punto que casi se destruye, ahora el esta escondido con u. Ejercito rebelde y la nueva emperatriz es Piña —Dijo el serio

—suenas como si te disgustara la nueva emperatriz querido—Vel lo miro

—Nada de eso, me disgusta su padre con su arrogancia llamo a los reinos y fuimos aplastados por Japón y el esta sin pena pero ya no tiene ni vos ni voto sobre lo que es autoridad, Sarena deberas tener buena relacion con Piña , el problema entre duran y mio es ageno a lo de ella—Dijo Duran y Sarena tosio la bebida

—¿Q.. Que quieres decir padre? —Pregunto ella

—Te estoy nombrando sucesora al trono del reino de Elbe, yo por mi estado ya no puedo hacerme cargo del reino—dijo Duran con pesar

—Te.. Te prometo que no te fallaré Padre are que estes orgulloso de mi —Dijo ella con determinacion

—Asi me gusta, mañana comenzaran tus lecciones para dirigirte al reino y a nuestros aliados —Dijo el tranquilo

—Magestad, ¿usted me llamo? —Pregunto el cocinero quien habia entrado este era Furuta

—Ah furuta, que bueno verte si queria que conocieras a Vel y a mi hija Sarena—Dijo el y Furuta dio una reverencia

—Es un gusto conocerlas a ambas—Dijo el

—El gusto es nuestro—Dijeron ellas en un perfecto Japones antiguo Furuta se sorprendio

—El es soldado de Japon y un gran cocinero, solicito estar aquí en elbe mientras se arreglan unos asuntos —Dijo duran y Furuts siguio en Shock

—Magestad informare al general Hazama sobre ellas para que este enterado —Dijo Furuta

—Bien aun asi queria tener una reunion con el —Dijo Duran y furuta asintió

El equipo 4 de reconocimiento

Todo el equipo iba llegando a esa montaña era de noche y contaban con vision nocturna, todos llevaban pasamontañas y sus armas silenciadores .

—Recuerden abatan a todo aquel que paresca hostil —La capitan cargo un sub fusil vector

Al llegar vieron la cueva y entraron lento a la distancia se escuchaban lamentos y demas, ella usando una mira termina logro ver dos guardias cuidando una puerta les disparo a ambos .

—¿Cómo abrimos la puerta c4?—Pregunto uno apuntando para afuera

—Mejor el c3 es menos potente pero sirve asi evitamos que esto nos caiga ensima —Dijo otro colocando la carga y la detonó la puerta callo y entraron usando una cortina de humo

Cada uno con miras térmicas le disparaban a todo lo que se movia, cuando el humo se disipó vieron a los legionarios muertos y a los rehenes, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver que no eran Humanos si no mitad animal pero no de esa epoca tenian ropas modernas.

—A… ayudenos… —El soldado miro a una loba moribunda quien le pedia ayuda el estaba en shock

—Control, nunca creera lo que encontramos…—la capitana miraba el gran pasillo con prisioneros


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 12

Yue y su equipo estaban revisando cada jaula ayudando a los moribundos sobrevivientes aun no sabían que diablos estaba pasando , todo su equipo pensaban que irían a rescatar civiles japoneses no mitad animal .

—los Striker ya llegaron —El soldado que cuidaba afuera

Poco a poco metieron a todos esos civiles en los Striker estos en ves de parecer agradecidos parecían asustados.

—Capitana ¿Ahora que? —Pregunto uno de los soldados a Yue

—Bueno todos fueron rescatados, creo que mejor volvemos a Itálica a descansar y luego a Arnus para dar mi reporte—Dijo ella quitándose el pasamontañas

En arnus

Se habían creado barracas especiales para los que debían entrenar para formar parte del ejército japonés entre todos los de los reclutas estaba la comunidad de Arnus un grupo de Lobos con cuerpos de Humanos entre ellos destacaba uno en particular se llamaba "lobo " .

Ahora este estaba en el campo de entrenamiento en una rutina de flexiones de brazos junto a los suyos cuando vieron pasar los Strikers a toda velocidad.

—Va muy rapido… —Dijo el mirando ls velocidad con la que iba

Los strikers frenaron en seco frente a la enfermeria y comenzaron a sacar a todos los sobrevivientes que habia, una mitad fue puesta en Arnus otra en Itálica y una ultima en Elbe todos recibían los mismos cuidados , algunos estaban muy mal, desnutridos , enfermos o muy golpeados.

Hazama estaba en su escritorio escuchando las palabras de la sargento Yue la cual relato punto y coma de todo lo vivido en esa mision.

—Eso es todo General —Dijo ella el General asintió y se fue del lugar.

Hazama solo repasaba las imágenes que varios equipos mandaron entre ellos Itami .

—conque otra puerta… .de seguro ellos vinieron a rescatar a los Suyos —Dijo Hazama mientras seguis revisando.

Elbe

Duran estaba caminando junto a su hija por los jardines del palacio mientras le Narraba todo lo vivido en estos ultimos años desde como perdio el brazo y la pierna, hasta cuando japon se volvio aliada.

—Sarena , como futura reina deberas de escuchar a tu gente y reinar con sabiduría, trata de mantener la Paz con los aliados es lo mas importante —Dijo Duran y su Hija asintió

—Padre perdona la pregunta pero ¿Cómo japon puede ser tan poderoso siendo ellos tan amables? —Pregunto ella mirándolo

Duran solo dio un suspiro de pesar, pensó con cuidado antes dd hablar.

—Al igual que Piña, te es dificil de saber lo que es luchar contra un equivalente a dioses, ese miedo que te invade cuando ves a tus hombres morir de forma aplastante, las eternas pesadillas sobre dicha, batalla no. Tu no conoces eso y espero que no te toque vivirlo pero hija cuando te digo que debes tanto respetar como temer a Japón deberás de hacerlo —Duran solo comenzo a caminar mientras Sarena se quedo pensando

Base de la NDD

Ambos generales enviados estaba. Discutiendo sobre un asunto importante el general Yusuf quien para ellos estaba capturado en elbe, una Opción que oponia Mikhail era negociar con el reinado de elbe mientras la de Feng planeaba una incursión nocturna a Elbe y llevarselo .

—Generales si me permiten una opcion —Ambos miraron a un Buho quien tenia varios papeles entre sus alas

—Habla —Dijo Feng mirandolo

—¿Qué les parece un intercambio les dan algo moderno y ellos nos dan a Yusuf como con los colonos que les dieron cosas brillantes a los nativos —Dijo el con un tono un tanto altanero como el de Yanagida

—mmm… es una Buena Idea —Dijo Feng y Mikhail lo miro

—Si no funciona are esa Incursión ¿Bien? —El estaba serio

El general feng asintió y Mikhail solo se fue para que planearan la negociación mientras el tenia e organizar un equipo para llevárselo.

Rondel esa tarde

Kiara estaba Junto a Itami y compañía guardando varias cosas que fueron a Buscar de Rondel , La francotiradora estaba comiendo una Manzana mientras miraba hacia el paisaje de la ciudad.

—Podrias al menos ayudarnos kiara—Dijo Itami llevando unas cajas

—Puedo? Si, Quiero? No, solo me asignaron de proteccion para ti y tu grupo Itami—Dijo ella mirándolos el solo suspiro con pesades y siguio guardando sus cosas .

Ella terminó la Manzana y cuando iba a Subir al vehículo ella logro ver por el retrovisor de la Camioneta a 4 con túnica habla por un Comunicador.

—Hay cuatro individuos que están hablando por ub comunicador al parecer de nuestro vehiculo —Dijo Kiara seria mirando al frente

—¿Van armados? —Pregunto Itami serio

—Negativo, solo se limitan a Vigilarnos, ¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunto Kiara

—Solo conduce le comunicaremos esto al General una ves volvamos a Arnus —Dijo el y Kiara asintió y arranco el Vehículo

En Arnus

Rory Solicito una reunión con el General Hazama quien al enterarse que la semidiosa quería Hablar con el debia ser algo serio, ambos se reunieron en la oficina del General.

—¿Qué necesitas Rory? —Pregunto el General mirándola

—Necesito llevarme a Kuribayashi por un tiempo, General—Dijo ella calmada

—¿Se puede saber para que quieres a Kuribayashi? —Pregunto Hazama

—Sucede que hace poco una Semidiosa fue asesinada y como deber de todos los semidoses y apostoles es hacer un Ritual para su descanso—Dijo ella calmada

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Pregunto Hazama cerrando los ojos

—el tiempo es indefinido pero el tiempo de viaje a pie al templo donde se lo hace es de cuatro semanas a Pie —Dijo ella mirandolo

—En Vehiculo se reduciría el tiempo drásticamente, Bien puedes llevártela pero solo tienen un Mes de Plazo para todo —Dijo Hazama y Rory asintió y salio del lugar

En eso la Suplente de Yanagida entro en la oficina trayendo varios Papeles consigo

—General, llegaron los informes de los que llegaron hace poco —Dijo ella y dejó los papeles consigo

—¿Ah pasado algo? —Pregunto el mirando los papeles

—Los civiles no quieren hablar con los Soldados de apariencia Humana el Escuadron Wolf y el Escuadrón Arphie los están atendiendo pero con traductores algunos hablan otros idiomas —Dijo ella

—Es la primera ves que escucho esos escuadrones —Dijo el mirandola

—Son los equipos creados en este Mundo, el equipo Wolf es de la comunidad de Arnus todos Lobos con apariencia Humana y el equipo Arphie es de la policia Militar de la Ciudad —Dijo ella y Hazama Suspiro

—esto se esta poniendo cada ves mas dificil, tengo que saber de donde vinieron, si sigue habiera esa puerta o ya se Cerro —Dijo el mirando los papeles

Elbe

Un camión militar llego a entrada del Reinado de elbe un Camión proveniente de Itálica estaba Bajando tanto soldados como Suministros para la Armada de japonesa del Lugar , ademas de un grupo de Caballeros acorazados quienes fueron entrenados en Italica pero para la Armada de Elbe. Entre ellos Estaba el capitan del Escuadron Juggernaut Takeru quien por solicitud quiso ser transferido ya que queria olvidar a la emperatriz Piña , este Bajo del vehiculo donde el Rey Duran lo esperaba junto a su Hija Sarena.

—Su magestad—Takeru se quito el Caso y se puso firme ante el rey —Soy el Capitan Takeru Nakamura soy el nuevo Capitan a cargo de la seguridad de usted y su familia

Sarena Miraba al Capitan entre asombrada y Fasinada no solo por su atuendo si no que con su mirada la dejo Un poco hipnotizada .

—¡Sarena! —Duran le llamo la atención a su Hija quien entro en si —Capitan ella es mi hija Sarena me gustaría que Usted fuera su Guarda espaldas Personal ya que ella es la heredera

—Esta bien rey duran me encargare de su Seguridad —Dijo el y le dedico una sonrisa a la Princesa

Saliendo de Arnus

Tanto Rory como Kuribayashi iban en dl Vehiculo de la Soldado rumbo a quien Sabe donde, acoplado al vehiculo estaba un remolque con galones de Gasolina y provisiones para el viaje.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunto Shino manejando

—Vamos a hacer el ritual para la Apostol caida y tambien ir a Vengarla —Dijo ella mirando el camino que llegaba a unas montañas


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 13

Lejano a lo que es Arnus y el Imperio

Kuribayashi venía manejando esa camioneta toda la Noche su entrenamiento militar le Servía para poder estar despierta varias Horas sin Dormir, en ese Camino de una Llanura virgen sin algún rastro de Camino era por Donde Rory había dicho que Debían ir , llevaban solo tres días Manejando .

―¿Cuánto Falta?―Pregunto Kuribayashi a la Apóstol

―por donde ya vamos solo queda una Hora más de viaje y llegaremos a la Catedral del Comienzo ―Dijo la Apóstol y a la Militar se le dibujo un signo de interrogación en la Cabeza

―Es donde nosotros los Semidioses y apóstoles vamos cuando cumplimos 1000 años para ascender y según nuestra forma de actuar a lo largo de los 1000 años se nos asignara una tarea de Divinidad ―Comento ella y Kuribayashi asintió

―Siempre crei que ustedes podían elegir que tarea osea que dios Ser ―Dijo Shino y Rory rio un poco

―Claro que podemos , pero cuando son libres los Puestos de dioses , los dioses no son Inmortales pero tienen una larga vida de más de 100.000 años ya varios se fueron y nosotros los Apóstoles tomaremos sus lugares ya los hemos decidido ,y mirándote a ti ,creo que el Mejor cargo sería la de Diosa de la Guerra ese puesto sigue libre desde hace 4.000 años ya que nadie dio la talla para el ―Dijo ella mientras Shino solo dio una pequeña carcajada

―¿Crees que doy la talla para ese puesto?―Pregunto Shino manejando

―Con todo lo que eh visto de como te desempeñas , además de como legionarios , todos los capos del Barrio rojo y algunos guerreros que van a Arnus te tienen miedo y respeto , has mostrado mucha fiereza en combate y los Legionarios que acompañan a las carretas dicen que piden por tu protección espiritual , eso para mi ya es motivo para hacerte Diosa de la Guerra ―Dijo Rory riendo un poco

Siguieron conduciendo por ese terreno esperando prontamente llegar a la catedral del Comienzo para hacer el ritual y prepararse para un contrataque posiblemente, no Demoraron en Llegar cuando lo Hicieron la observaron una catedral tan alta hasta donde la vista alcanza de un Blanco tan limpio que el cuándo el Sol se reflejaba podía dejar ciego a Alguien claro que no a los Semi-dioses y Apostoles ,La puerta era de un Marmol blanco con detalles en Dorado esta aun estaba Cerrada.

―Esta cerrada ―Dijo Shino mirando la puerta

―Por el momento lo esta―Rory levanto su Hacha y la coloco en un Agujero quedando el filo mirando para ellos

Rory lo movió se escucharon como cerraduras se movían dentro para que luego las Puertas se movieran por si solas, al hacerlo se logró ver el interior no habia nada solo una gran luz venida desde el techo el cual era uno abierto en el suelo habia un dibujo con varios círculos alrededor de una Estrella.

―Este es el Salon principal donde ocurre todo, Shino toma tu lugar Junto a mi ―Dijo Rory y Shino se colocó a su lado en eso una Fuerte luz las cubrió a ambas

Mientras Rory estaba calmada Kuribayashi miraba a todos lados un tanto sorprendida de como el sol se movía a gran velocidad y ella estaba quieta aunque pudo Notar una Figura moviéndose de pilar en Pilar no la notaba bien pero era alguien de unos fuertes ojos rojos y una gran túnica cubriéndolo .

Base de la NDD

Mientras el General Mikhail preparaba un pequeño grupo de soldados para la Incursión eran un total de 20 Agentes para dicha misión, el General Feng prepara a unos Negociadores para ser enviados a Elbe para negociar por Yusuf .

―Bien, partirán de inmediato para Elbe así hablen con quien este al mando Recuerden ser Formales y nada de rebajarlos si se sienten amenazados serian capaz de matar a Yusuf y nos quedaremos sin la información necesaria ―Explico el y sus negociantes asintieron

Ellos partieron en un Convoy hacia Elbe tardarían al menos cuatro Horas en llegar a La ciudad, muy detrás iba el equipo de Incursión este se detendría lejos de la ciudad por si necesitan actuar con su Plan.

Cercanías a Elbe 4 Horas después

El Sol estaba en su Punto el cielo despejado , en el Reinado de Elbe había una rotunda Tranquilidad , las fuerzas Japonesas patrullaban desde los Muros junto a los Legionarios de Elbe los grupos de cada Parte habían formado cierta Amistad como ocurrió con las fuerzas que cuidan Italica , Sarena estaba caminando Junto a su Guarda espaldas personal el Capitan Takeru ambos venían como si nada , el Japones llevaba consigo no su traje de combate si no uno como de un Oficial de alto rango en el ejército pero aun así en su Chaqueta había una pequeña escopeta escondida lista para usarse en cualquier problema .

―¿Es un Hermoso Dia no lo crees Takeru? ¿Hay días así en tu mundo?―Pregunto ella caminando

Sarena podía ser Una guerrera al Igual que Piña pero ella siempre que esta en el castillo anda con vestidos como una Princesa común.

―si , Los hay ―El solo dio una media Sonrisa y miro el cielo ―Días así me recuerdan el lugar donde Naci

―y ¿Cómo era ese Lugar?―Pregunto ella Takeru solo se quedo pensando su respuesta

―yo crecí en un Pueblito algo rustico como los pueblos lejos de los muros del reino, cuando cumplí 14 me mude a la ciudad y luego me enliste en el Ejercito, al final termine aquí ―Dijo el recodando

Ambos seguían caminando y hablando de la Vida cuando un Legionario se acerco rápidamente a ellos Sarena lo observo

―¿Qué sucede?―Pregunto ella

―Unos embajadores quieren ver a quien este al Mando pero Su padre no se encuentra en el reinado asi que pidieron hablar con usted princesa ―Dijo el y Sarena asintió

―llévenlos al Vestíbulo iré en seguida―Los legionarios se fueron y ella miro a Takeru ―Necesito que vengas con migo por Protección

Takeru asintió y se dirigieron hacia el Vestibulo al llegar observaron a un total de solo 2 invitados estos eran dos Panteras una macho y otra Hembra , estos estaban con traje , Takeruo entro Detrás de Saerena ella caminaba como si nada hacia ellos , pudo notar una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de ellos .

―Buenos días Magestad…―Se pudo entender un Lenguaje Ruso por parte de una de las panteras

Takeru hablo en un idioma desconocido para ellos traduciéndole a la Princesa

―La princesa también les dice buenos días y pregunta que los trae al reino de Elbe ―Takeru hablo en un Perfecto Ruso

―venimos a Negociar por un General enemigo que según nuestras fuentes tienen cautivo aquí ―Explico el otro lo cual Sarena puso mala cara cuando takeru se lo tradujo

―La princesa dice que si sus "fuentes" no son espías que han enviado para saber los puntos débiles de la fortaleza ―Dijo Takeru serio

―per…humana ignorante…―Dijo el y Sarena si se enojo con eso

―Vienes a mi reino a pedir por alguien que nosotros tenemos capturado por sus crímenes contra mi reino , usas espias y insultas a la Princesa del Lugar , ya no tenemos nada de que Hablar asi que les pido que se vayan de mi reino o si no …―Dijo ella seria ya hablando un perfecto Japones lo cuales los representantes si entendían

―¿O si no que?―Pregunto uno de ellos

―O si no mis guardias los sacaran por la fuerza ―Ella chasqueo los dedos y varios Legionarios los rodearon desenvainando un poco las espadas

―¡¿Quién te crees Humana Ignorante para hablarle asi a una rasa Superior maldita Inferior?!―la Pantera Macho saco una Pistola Tokarev TT 33y le apunto en la frente Sarena ni se inmuto

―¿Crees que le temo a la muerte? ―Ella se agacho rápido sacando un cuchillo le apuñalo el brazo donde tenía la articulación este tiro el arma y ella le puso el cuchillo en el cuello ―Ten entendido que no me importa la fuerza que tengan no les da el Derecho de hablar así de nadie , asi que se irán lentamente de mi palacio y de mi reino y jamas volverán

Ella seguía seria sin bajar el cuchillo del cuello del representante en eso ella sintió un Cañon en su nuca era la otra representante

―Baje ese cuchillo y entregenos a Yusuf ahora ―Dijo ella seria tenia un Revolver Nagant

―Takeru ahora ―Pidio Sarena

Como si fuera una Maquina Takeru saco su escudo de su espalda y le dio un golpe con ella a la Representante quien cayo hacia atrás disparo continuamente contra el Japones quien bloqueo los tiros con el escudo este saco una M3 recortada y le apunto ella sudo Frio .

―Ya escucharon a la Princesa fuera del Palacio ―en eso Soldados Japoneses entraron junto a la división pesada del ejercito de Elbe y se lo llevaron fuera del lugar

Base de la NDD

―La negociación fallo señor , tienen mucha resistencia por el Plan B ―Dijeron los representantes parado junto a los generales

―Bien , retírense a descansar ―Dijo el General Mikhail , el miro a Feng este asintió ambos pensaban lo mismo ―Llamen a los Pilotos envíen a los Zero Japoneses que bombardeen parte de la ciudad para causar caos y asi el equipo pueda entrar para Llevárselos

Los Zero Japoneses despegaron del Lugar rumbo a Elbe listos para bombardear y dar oportunidad a los Soldados en entrar .

Mientras en Arnus

―Y eso es todo General ―Dijo El Capitan Takeru , Hazama quien habia pedido recibir el reporte personalmente estaba pensando en eso

―Bien , Ya envie dos Tanques T-90 y Cuatro Helicopteros como apoyo no me gusta nada lo que esta ocurriendo ―Dijo el General y Takeru asintió cuando Hazama Corto

―Me voy por unos días y ya hay guerra? Que cosas general ―Dijo Yanagida dejando los papeles frente al General

―son de las cosas que quería evitar una Guerra contra otro mundo ―El general solo se froto los ojos

―aun con queriendo evitarlo es asi General, no hay nada que hacer , Por cierto llego esto ―Dijo Yanagida entregando un sobre con el logo del Primer Ministro

Cuando el general lo abrió miro el título del Pedido "Operación Herrero" con un gran Cello de APROBACION


	17. Chapter 17

**Lamento la demora pero eh tenido varios contratiempos y no eh podido escribir pero ya tengo un poco de tiempo libre y aqui les dejo el capitulo disfrutenlo**

Capítulo 14

Esa noche Sarena le pidió a takeru verlo en el Jardín del palacio ya que quería verlo, el llevaba ya 10 minutos esperándola cuando de unos árboles que había ella salió

—Majestad ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto el

—Ven—Dijo ella y el soldado la siguió

Se adentraron en ese pequeño bosque hasta llegar a una Gran roca, la reina usando su palma la coloco en la piedra y esta se separó en dos, donde una Escalera bajaba hasta perderse vista, ambos comenzaron a Bajar pasando por una Puerta al entrar Takeru se sorprendió al ver un Complejo enorme, donde en una Zona era como una Fabrica y al otro lado había lo que parecía un Lugar de entrenamiento y al fondo una Mina.

— ¿Q... Qué es esto? —Pregunto en atónito

—Una fábrica y Zona de entrenamiento para mi Fuerza especial —Dijo ella se la veía feliz por todo

—¿Fuerza especial? —Pregunto Takeru aun sin creerlo

Ella hizo sonar Campana que por el Eco se escuchó en toda la Cueva, de inmediato un Total de 20 Personas se formaron todas traían un pantalón Negro , chaqueta con el Mismo Tono , un "Chaleco antibalas" de un color Gris brillante con un poco de tela, Metal que recorria del brazo izquierdo al derecho ,botas con la Punta metalica, una Mascara Del mismo Material y una Boina Azul oscuro.

—Ellos son los LETI legionario especial Tactico de Incursión —Dijo ella Calmada

—admito que se ven increibles —Dijo el asombrado

—Eso no es todo ¡Tu! —Señalo a uno quien se puso firme —Salta y dale una Patada al Techo mientras Gritas viva pueblo de Elbe

El legionario asintió y pego un Salto dando una fuerte Patada al Techo haciendo que se agrietara un Poco

—¡Viva elbe! —grito a todo pulmon para caer de pie

Takeru solo los miraba lograba en lo poco de piel que se veia que algunos o mejor dicho la mayoría no era Humano.

—¿no humanos? Pensé que los de la nobleza no querían a los no Humanos—Cuestiono el Juggernaut

—Bueno fueron los mas aptos para este trabajo de entrenamiento, todos quitense las mascaras —Dijo ella y todos lo hicierob

Entre esos guerreros habia Mujeres y Hombres gato algunas parecidas a persian, conejas guerreras, Hombres lobo, Medusas adultas estas tenia aparte del pelo como serpientes tenian un poco de escamas en los lados y los ojos de un reptil, tambien habia Humanos con peinados de diferentes colores pero había uno parado delante de todo con un tono diferente de Boina esta era Violeta y su traje tenia tonos en Rojo.

—El es Hazam mi Líder de los LETI y uno de los que me Acompaño en mi viaje es un ilusionista —Dijo ella calmada

Hazam solo se acerco y le dio la mano a takeru quien la estrecho

—Es un placer al fin conocer a un Hombre de Verde, la Emperatriz quiso crear una Fuerza especial a la altura de sus Guerras —Dijo el calmado Takeru miro a la Reina

—¿Que armas Usan? —Pregunto curioso

—Usan un arma creada aqui los D-56 —Dijo ella y todos de su espalda sacaron el armazón de luna vallesta

—¿como funcionan?—Pregunto el japones

—Observa ¡Preparen armas!—Grito Sarena

Todos ellos tomaron sus armas y el metal se volvió liquido en eso el metal tomo la forma de un arma parecida a una pistola Beretta pero en un plateado puro y del otro crearon un cuchillo , además el cristal de sus ojos cambiaron de color

— wow ¿porque Cambiaron el color? —pregunto takeru

—para ver a traves del arma—Dijo Sarena y el hizo aparecer Blancos los cuales eran Movidos ellos abrieron fuego siendo las Balas yendo precisamente a la Cabeza o pecho

—Vaya… —El estaba asombrado por aquello —¿Con que lo hiciste?

—aun no puedo contestar eso ya que se lo Diré a Tu general cuando sea la demostración —Dijo ella con una Sonrisa Triunfal

Mientras fuera del Castillo alejados del radar de Japon dos Zero japonés modificado se iban acercando al muro del lugar mientras en tierra dos camiones blindados se acercaban a toda velocidad , dentro varios soldados de la NDD estaban preparandoce para el asalto a la ciudad de Elbe.

—estén preparados habrá muchos hostiles en el lugar mientras los cazas se encargan de crear pánico nosotros entraremos y buscaremos a Yusuf —dijo el capitán y todos asintieron

los sistemas de vigilancia de los Japoneses comenzaron a detectar algo acercándose a gran velocidad mas rápido que un dragon lo cual los puso en Alerta , el Encargado de la base de Elbe el Coronel Katsumoto fue informado de lo ocurrido y se dirigio a ver en el Radar dos objetos venían a una buena Velocidad cosa que comenzó a poner en alerta al coronel.

—¡activen los reflectores y preparan la Artilleria Antieaerea!—Ordeno el General

Los artilleros corrieron hacia el Armamento pero no terminaron de Llegar y dos bombas cayeron en estos destruyéndolos el Coronel solo observo sobrevolar a dos Zeros modificados, algo habían hecho que dio una Mala señal de Su ubicación estaban más cerca los aviones .

—¡Hay vuelven! —Grito uno cuando los zeros dieron vuelta y comenzaron a disparar con sus cañones los soldados y legionarios trataban de esquivar los dispardos pero varios eran Acribillados

Takeru quien aún estaba con la emperatriz Bajo tierra recibió la llamada del Ataque este observo a la emperatriz.

—Majestad quédese aquí están atacando el palacio —Dijo Takeru dirigiendoce a la puerta pero Sarena lo detuvo

—Yo también voy —Dijo ella seria

—es peligroso para usted , quedese aquí donde estará asalvo —Dijo el y sarena lo miro serio

—Es mi castillo , mi pueblo , mi reino y no dejare que extranjeros ataquen y extranjeros me defiendan ¡LETIS ATENCION! — todos se pusieron firmes —divídanse en varios equipos no importa el Numero uno vaya por mis padres al cuarto y pónganlos a salvo Hazan tu has esa misión , otros ayuden a repeler al Enemigo y otro equipo venga con Migo , recuerden deben ser los que vinieron esta mañana asi que usen armas parecidas a las de Japon y no tengan piedad , Takeru di que mi equipo estará presente que la clave de identificación es Fenix

Takeru solo la miro raro un rato ya que no esperaba todas esas ordenes de ella pero cuando su cerebro volvió a encenderse asintió todos salieron del Lugar para ayudar en todo

Los camiones de la NDD lograron pasar por la zona tracera de donde era el ataque por la poca defensa del lugar y concentrada en el lugar de los Zeros , los equipos entraron al Palacio donde comenzó la incursión .

—Pasillo dos limpio —Dijo uno por un comunicador mientras caminaba por un pasillo apenas iluminado por las antorchas el cual de un segundo a otro se Apagaron .

—Esto me da mala espina …—dijo otro apuntando una Ametralladora Thompson a todos lados

En un pasillo una silueta femenina se paro bamboleando las caderas haciendo sonar como una cascabel todos apuntaron y esta seguía cuando comenzó a cantar con una imnotisante voz todos bajaron sus armas y ella sonrio sancando su lengua una viperina .

Cuando dejo de cantar los soldados aun seguían y ella se abalanzo hacia todos quienes reaccionaron tarde el metal de los brazos de la LETI se convirtieron en cuchillos los cuales fue cortando a cada uno cuando los últimos reaccionaron ella tubo que ponerse a cubierto ya que comenzaron a dispararle , cuando lo hizo ella bajo su mascara y los cristales se tornaron rojos el metal se transformo en lo que parecía una Pistola Desert Eagle ella se lanzo y disparo dando en la cabeza un disparo perfecto a cada uno cuando vio que no quedaba ninguno disparo a la esquina y se todo a un lado de la mascara logrando observar desde la perspectiva de la bala la cual ahora era metal liquido pegado .

—Pasillo Este despejado, LETI N°2 Azeneth se dirige al comedor norte —Dijo la LETI quien se quito un segundo la mascara mostrando ser una Medusa sus serpientes eran de cascabel , se volvió a colocar la mascara y correr hacia el Comedor

En otro Pasillo Takeru y Sarena venían corriendo rumbo al cuarto de los padres de la Emperatriz cuando se toparon con un grupo de soldados enemigos quienes dispararon Sin dudar ellos se pusieron a un costado de una pared para cubrirse .

—Quedate aquí —Dijo Takeru y cargo su M240 y salio disparando

Los enemigos se colocaron cubriendoce por las balas y comenzaron a disparar también en eso el fuego freno por parte de la NDD

—¿Qué esta ocurriendo?—Pregunto Takeru

En eso otro "Juggernaut" apareció este tenia la fisonomía de un gorila cubierto de mucho metal llevaba en su espalda un Rifle Masuer antitanque Takeru abrió los ojos del asombro , el gorila disparo el disparo tiro a takeru y este sintió como se le fue el aire se reincorporo y observo una gran abolladura en su traje , eso lo preocupo mucho .

—¡Avancen!—Grito el Gorila y los otros lo hicieron disparando

Sarena solo podía escuchar como los disparos de los soldados daban contra takeru su traje no aguantaría mucho castigo , ella solo desenfundo su espada parecía una Katana pero tenia una Hoja de color Negra y Azul , un Mango dorado .

—¡Que el dragon consuma a mis enemigos!—Grito ella y salio corriendo con la espada en mano

Los enemigos dispararon ella veía las balas en cámara lenta y lograba esquivarlas o bloquearlas con su espada fue matando varios pero cuando iba por el gorila el efecto freno y ella perdió la fuerza sus musculos se contrajeron y cayo al suelo , en eso el gorila le apunto el rifle en la cabeza pegándolo

—¿Ya no eres muy creida verdad?—dijo el apunto de jalar del Gatillo

—¡Tu eres muy confiado!—Takeru lo tomo por sorpresa y le dio un fuerte muñetazo el cual el gorila se fue para atrás tirando el arma sin dañar a Sarena —¡Vamos mano a mano!

Takeru estaba preparado para pelear el gorila se recompuso y tiro el arma también se cuadro y fue una de Puñetazos entre ambos takeru recibia mas castigo ya que obviamene era pelear contra un Gorila , el Japones cayo su traje destrozado , su mascara rota que dejaba ver su rostro mientras el gorila aun de pie y con pocas abolladuras .

—Eres fuerte debo admitirlo , te dejare vivir ya que quiero volver a enfrentarte —Dijo el y recibió un mensaje por radio—Entendido , nos retiramos

El gorila solo tomo sus armas y como si nada levanto los cuerpos de sus camaradas y se fue saltando por una ventana ,Takeru se levanto lentamente y tomo a Sarena quien estaba inconciente por el desgaste repentino de energía el la cargo rumbo a una zona segura , en el camino se encontraron con Duran y Vel

—Descuide su magestad…ella esta bien…yo en cambio …no …—Takeru cayo de rodillas al suelo inconciente y con su cabeza en el vientre de Sarena ambos estaban inconcientes los LETI del lugar los ayudaron y se llevaron .

A lo lejos en una colina un sujeto de túnica negra observaba todo los acontecimientos con una sonrisa en su rostro .

—Pronto…muy pronto Arath llegara y podre hacer mi Jugada contra todos ustedes jajaja—Este solo desaparecio sin mas del lugar


End file.
